In Search Of Life 2: Like Father Like Son
by martial arts tiger
Summary: The couples Quon and song, Tigress and Po, and Viper and Crane are married, but when china is under attack is up to the heroes to save it. master Oogway appears to warn Quon of something, will Quon legacy end along with the masters life or does Quon's son Qiang have something to say about it
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there awesome readers, I welcome you to the sequel of In Search Of Life. You can call it In Search Of Life 2 Like Father Like Son or The Legend Of Qiang. Anyways lets get to the reading enjoy and review!**

**Song and Quon's children.**

_**Hua Han, Qiao Han, and Qiang Han**_

**Tigress and Po's children.**

_**Tigress, Jia, and Bo**_

**Viper and Crane's children.**

**Ài, Daiyu, and Lifen **

Chapter 1: **A Legendary Teacher**

Its been 8 years since the cubs of Tigress and Po, Song and Quon, and Viper and Crane have been born and the couples are now married. The sun rose high above the Valley Of Peace. The soft grass moved by the smooth wind. It was a fine day to go to school for the children of the valley...and with a new kung fu teacher.

"Bye mom" said all of the cubs of Song and Quon.

"Bye and take care okay, don't get into a fight..i don't want them getting killed okay" said Song giving her cubs a big kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Mom Bye Dad" said the cubs of Tigress and Po. There were two mini tigress and one mini Po. The first girl was name Tigress after her mom, the second mini female Tiger's name was Jia, and The boy panda name's was Bo similar to Po.

"Bye you two have a good day" said Tigress kissing her cubs. The Po gave them a big father hug. The 6 six cubs were best friends and did everything together but they were missing their other friends. the children of Viper and Crane that they had to go another school because there were too many kids in the school of the six warriors. They began walking down the steps.

"what's your favorite class Jia" asked her sister Tigress.

"kung fu training I heard they got a new teacher" said Jia.

"Yeah I heard about that..anyways why wasn't dad up to give us our goodbye" asked Qiang to everybody especially his sisters.

"Maybe he over slept..." said Qiao thinking of her father snoring in an awkward position on the bed.

The mini warriors began making their way to school. They finally arrived and everybody was ready for their original classes. 1st came math, then science, then history, then they ate lunch, then art, then finally their favorite class kung fu training. Math, science, history, lunch, and art flew by. The six warriors had the same classes which was awesome as Bo said. When they got to the room of kung fu training, along with some teammates, they were really curious of who was the new kung fu teacher. Jia opened the door and everyone insistently started looking for the teacher. The six warriors gasped at what they saw.

"Hello students please find a seat" said Quon with a black vest and black pants with white designs writing stuff on a board with an old chalk.

"DAD!" Quon's children said running up to give him a hug.

"Stop!...It's Mr. Han...In school time is Mr. Han and at home is dad...understood!" said Quon stomping a foot on the ground making it shake.

"Y-Y-Y-Yes sir." said His children terrified.

"Good...now please find a partner to spar with." said Quon with his generous voice. His children and Tigress's Children always teamed up together in every class.

"Now..before your old teacher left he gave a paper with the things that you have learned" said Quon examining the piece of paper.

"Um...Mr. Han" said A female goat.

"Yes" said Quon with a big smile.

"Are you the legendary Quon Han" said the female goat making Quon's eyes wide.

"Um...that's classified information" said Quon turning away and looking at the board.

"Please can you tell us a story" said a boy pig.

"Yes why don't you tell them a story" said The principal coming from the door.

"Oh..Um..Ms. Huang" said Quon looking at a very attractive lioness with a white vest and pants with black designs.

"Well I guess I can...it won't get me fired right" said Quon making the female lion giggle.

"Of Course not...I'm actually a big fan of you" said Ms. Huang.

"Oh..well in that case...yes...yes I am" said Quon making the children gasp in excitement.

"Um...I probably should get teaching the kids" said Quon.

"Yes...in one condition" said Ms. Huang.

"And what might that be" said Quon.

"Our school haven't got any recces for over 2 months because of a gang problem close to the playground, our last kung fu teacher's injuries were really severe and well that's why he quit" said the principal.

"So you want me to get them off your paws" said Quon.

"YES!" said the lioness.

"Alright..lets go now..oh that might be a good kung fu lesson" said Quon looking at the kids. Quon and the others began walking out the school and the principal told every teacher of the classroom to look at the fight and to bring their students too. Quon located the gang of cheetahs and one wolf.

"Alright easy enough" said Quon. He began walking to the gang as everybody stood there.

"Hey boys we got company" said The wolf.

"Look at that a kitty" said one of the cheetahs. The gang was of 7 cheetahs and 1 one wolf making the gang 8 creatures.

"Hello there...could you go to another location for me" said Quon in a happy tone trying to avoid fighting.

"Hahaha...you must be joking if you think we're gonna move just because a little white kitty like you asked us" said the wolf.

"Actually...I wasn't asking" said Quon.

A cheetah with his quickness tried to punch Quon on the face put he took the cheetahs paw and twist it making him fall to the ground in pain. Soon all of the gang started attacking him, but Quon just dodged their moves with out taking his back paws off the ground. Quon then closed his eyes and with that a strong wind flew by sending the gang to a tree.

"My turn" said Quon disappearing and reappearing behind a cheetah and kicking him on the ribs. The pain was to much and he died of the pain literately. The school teacher along with the principals and the kids stood there in amazement.

Quon with a blink of an eye took out the remaining cheetahs and left just the wolf..just in a blink of an eye.

"Well it's your turn" said Quon stretching his paw out and made a blue ball with electricity appearing and disappearing **(you know what I'm talking about right dbz fans).**

Quon let go of the blast and it hit the wolf making him explode in just the light of the ball, no BOOM or KA-BOOM to be heard. Everyone cheered Mr. Han at his win.

"Alright guys back to training" said Quon making everybody confused, except his children.

"What..you just won a fight and then walk away like it was nothing" said the principal very confused at the Tigers actions.

"What..that was nothing...my children could have done it themselves" said Quon looking at his kids but also telling them with his stare not to speak. Everybody went back to their classes along with Quon's students.

"Okay class...Let's get started..hm..lets see...who...aha!...Jia and Hua please step to the front and show me and the class one of your best moves" said Quon stepping aside.

Jia jumped into the air and did a split kick just like her mother but small version.

"Very good...Impressive actually" said Quon. Hua went up and did one of her fathers move, a side kick with fierce power that does not only hurt if you get hit by it, but if you dodged and your close by it the winds will cut your fur and skin.

"Wow..that was great..you two girls are very talented" said Quon taking notes of his students.

"Alright..lets see...Tigress and Qiao you are up" said Quon. Tigress went up first and did a double palm strike just like her mother.

"Wow..I know how it feels to get hit by that, trust me" said Quon. Qiao went next and did another of Quon's moves, double knuckle punch which is kind like Tigress double palm strike but instead its the knuckles.

"Aahh...very good indeed" said Quon proud of his children. Everybody went and did their best move except Qiang and Bo they were the last.

"_I saved the best kids for last" _thought Quon.

"Qiang and Bo your turn" said Quon. The dragon warriors son went first and did the small version of feet of fury.

"That was very...awesome in your words Bo" said Quon making Bo smile. Next was Qiang, he went into a horse stance and stood there concentrating, then he did a super kick making the roof crack but not of the kick but the air that he kicked.

"Hmmm...very impressive indeed...looks like all of my students will be great warriors" said Quon looking at his kids and Po's kids. **Dong!**

"What..hm..looks like today went by fast...oh well tomorrow we will be sparing against each other so be prepared" said Quon as everybody left accept Qiang. Quon got his chalk and began writing things for tomorrow.

"Ah...Mr. Han" said Qiang.

"uh..Qiang you still here...hm...yes what do you need" said Quon getting his things ready.

"Um...well is just that tomorrow is the weekend so no school and Um..well..i was wondering" said Qiang.

"Yes?" said Quon.

"If you and me..could have..like...a..you know father and son...weekend, because every weekend ether you train or you're with my sisters helping them with something and well I always spend time with my mother or my friends..and well I want to sped time with my father" said Quon nervously.

"Oh..Qiang that would be great..how about we head home and start on that right now" said Quon.

"Yeah" said Qiang. Quon transported them from school to home were the five children warriors were.

"Hey baby" said Song giving Quon a kiss.

"Hey beautiful" said Quon. Then everybody went to greet Quon.

"So..How was first day of school teaching" said (Mother) Tigress giving Bo a cookie.

"It went good..awesome actually" said Quon.

"Um...guys me and Qiang are gonna be gone for the weekend to have a father and son adventure" said Quon putting Qiang on his shoulders.

"Oh my goodness that would be great Qiang was always telling about having a father and son moment" said Song picking up Hua and Qiao.

"that is awesome hey Quon can me and Bo join you so it would be a double father and son..or a ahh you know" said Po with Bo in his back.

"Oh man that would be awesome, what do you think Qiang" said Quon looking at Qiang.

"Yeah that would be awesome" said Qiang with a smile on his face.

"Alright since the guys are gonna do a father and son adventure..how bout a mother and daughter weekend" said Song.

"Yes" said Both Hua and Qiao.

"Yeah..what do you think girls" said Tigress (mother).

"Yeah that's awesome" said Jia and Tigress (daughter).

"Yeah I could be a girls night" said Song.

"Yeah" said the females.

"And I am gonna be at the village cause I do not want any part of this _girl night_."Said Master Shifu.

"Yeah us to" said Crane Monkey and mantis.

"Hey can I join" said Viper.

"Yeah and were are your girls" said Song.

"I thought I already mentioned it, that my girls are at another school so it might take 1 or 2 hours to get here" said Viper.

"Hm..alright we can wait" said Song. Then with that the females went into the kitchen to start planning, master Shifu and the others head off to the village and Quon, Qiang ,Po and Bo went to pack for their awesome adventure


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: **Let's Go!**

Po and Bo were packing in their room. Po told his son to bring anything he needs. Quon and Qiang were packing in their room too. Quon told Qiang to pack whatever is needed like Po said to his child. Tigress came in to her and Po's room were the dragon warrior was packing along with his son.

"Hey Po" said Tigress giving him an unsuspected kiss on the cheek.

"And where's my fluffy little panda" said Tigress Picking Up Bo, giving him a kiss on the cheek, and rubbing his belly which he loved.

"Hey baby we were just packing" said Po as Tigress put Bo down.

"Yeah I hope you will have fun because I know that me and the girls are" said Tigress hugging Po.

"Mom...have you seen my favorite action figures" said Bo.

"Yes... they're over there by the shelf" said Tigress pointing at the shelf with old scrolls and Bo's action figures. Bo grabbed two the action figures and began examining them for any scratches.

"Wow son I didn't knew that me and your mother were your favorite action figures" said Po with one knee on the ground.

"Yes dad they're my favorite" said Bo putting the figures in a box very carefully. Tigress walked up to Bo and gave him his scrolls of kung fu that he needed to train.

"Yes mother I will study them" said Bo putting it in the backpack.

Quon was packing some of his things he cared about. There were two pictures in frames. The first one was Hua, Qiao, and Qiang on a tree with sunlight bouncing off their fur and making it a perfect picture. The other one was of Song, she was dressed with a red dressed and she had in her paw a red umbrella. She was also in a good pose which Quon called "Sexy" when he saw it. Qiang began to put some of his favorite comics in his backpack along with a picture of him, his sister and his parents all in one image.

"Dad..what are we gonna do first" said Qiang very excited, but he didn't get an answer.

"Oh..dad?" continued Qiang confused now.

"What...huh what..oh..Um Maybe we'll find a river or a lake...then we can all fish" said Quon snapping his head back at reality from being to zoomed in to the snow leopardess's beauty.

"Ooookkkaaaayyy" said Qiang. Suddenly Song walked in.

"Haha hey mom" said Qiang hugging her mother.

"Hey there sweetheart" said Song giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh..so no love for me?" said Quon chuckling along with Song and Qiang. Song walked to her husband Kissed him on the lips as she put her arms on his neck and Quon put his arms on her waist.

"Is that better" said Song pushing away.

"No." said Quon pulling her back as Qiang laughed.

"Now that's better" said Quon Pushing away from another kiss.

"Hehe...i love you" said Song as she hugged him.

"Now Qiang you do got your things packed up right" said Quon.

"Yes daddy" said Qiang.

"Good can you take your stuff and do whatever you want until we leave which it would be in about an hour" said Quon. So Qiang took off to find Bo so they could have fun before the journey.

"Now.." said Song in a seductive voice purring.

"I'm gonna miss you so much...and when you come back..I'm gonna show you just how much I missed you" said Song putting Quon's paws on her butt.

"Hehe...that kitty better be ready when I come back" said Quon as she purred loudly.

Po, Bo and Tigress were in their room chatting about their journey and how they needed to be careful.

"Alright you guys better make it back safely" said Tigress while hugging Po. Suddenly Qiang came and knocked on the door. Tigress and Po went up with Bo and opened it.

"Oh..hello Mrs. Tigress and Mr. Po I came to see if Bo was done packing" Said Qiang.

"Oh Qiang me and Quon might not be related but we're best friends..so call us Aunt Tigress and Uncle Po" said Tigress.

"Okay...Aunt Tigress and Uncle Po hehe" said Qiang.

"Hey Qiang are you ready" said Bo.

"Yes I came to see if you were ready too" said Qiang.

"Alright kids run along now and have fun before we leave...because that's were the AWESOMENESS takes over" said Po making the kids chuckle.

"Haha Okay come on" said Bo walking with Qiang to see their sisters and Viper and her daughters.

"Now...dragon warrior..are you gonna miss me as much as I'm gonna miss you" said Tigress purring on his neck and she knew that he loved it.

"Oh baby...i already miss you" said Po getting a massage from Tigress on his shoulders.

"Mmm...that feels...goooooddd" said Po.

"Just wait until you come back I'll be glad to _relax_ you away" said Tigress as she pressed her breast on his chest.

"You better make it back...because what Tigress wants...Tigress gets" said Tigress Making Po smile in lust.

"I'll make sure not to disappoint you" said Po feeling every inch of her body.

"Mmmmm...baby...I can't wait" said Tigress kissing him then walking back to the others.

Song left the room were Quon and her slept and went to the girls. Quon was finally finished packing and with that he rose up and began walking to the hall of heroes.

"Hi" said Bo and Qiang entering the kitchen full with girls.

"Ugh..i really feel a lot different with a room full of girls" said Qiang.

"Hey" said Lifen

"Hi" Ài.

"Hey" Daiyu

"what's up bro" said both of Bo's sisters.

"Hey Qiang" said Both of Qiang's sisters.

"Hello Qiang and Bo" said Viper with a huge list. Soon enough Tigress and Song arrived with friends...all females!

"Ugh..i don't really-" Qiang was interrupted by a little girl around his age.

"Hey Qiang..." said A little female lioness and her mother was Mrs. Huang.

"Hello Shyla" said Qiang with a smile.

"Hey Bo" said another girl. She was a cheetah named Sam.

"Oh hello Sam!" said Bo.

"hmm you two know each other" said Mrs. Huang.

"Of course she's my partner for when we have to do a science experiment..because the teacher assigned us different people" said Bo.

"Hey Qaing..." said the Shyla.

"Oh hello again..Shyla" said Qiang.

"Hahaha...you're funny...and cute" said Shyla making Qiang blush.

"Um..yeah Bo lets go train!" said Qiang walking away.

"Um...alright" said Bo as he followed Qiang. 20 minutes went by and the fathers and their sons were ready.

"Alright are you ready" said Quon.

"Yes" said Qiang.

"I wont use teleportation because I like the wild and besides this is good exercise" said Quon.

"Now lets go say good bye to the women" said Po. They began walking to kitchen and found girls all over.

"Ugh...you know..ahh were about to go and ahh well...goodbye" said Quon.

"Hold up silly" said Song getting up and kissed her males.

"Yeah hold up" said Tigress kissing her males too.

"Alright boys lets go" said Quon as the females said goodbye's. The began walking out of the hall of heroes and noticed that it was sundown.

"Hmm..okay lets Go!" said Qiang with excitement!

**Well guys that Chapter 2 sorry for short chapter but I got schoolwork to get finish and well I'll do my best to try and post chapters every day...anyways have a good day and review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, hey, hey look who's back...me, The Martial Arts Tiger, and I bring you chapter 3 of In Search Of Life 2. I thought I was gonna be gone for 1 week or 2, but I couldn't stay away from my fans...well if I had fans...anyways enjoy this chapter**

Chapter 3: **Monster Of The Woods.**

Po, Quon, Bo, and Qiang made their way out of the valley. Every one was enjoying the view especially Quon, because one of the clouds looked like Song which made him remember of what to expect when he comes back.

Po was enjoying the fresh air and the smell of nature going up in his nose. Bo was having a great time along with Qiang. They were playing with their action figures.

Bo have bought double the action figures...one for keeping in a collection, and the other ones for playing with them. Qiang had his own action figures, one that he liked the most was a figure that looked like his father. It was a wooden Quon in his white fur and smiling and another Quon but with golden fur, green eyes, and in anger.

Qiang also had every one of the fives action figures, including Po and master Shifu. Bo and Qiang always played with them together creating a legendary battle of awesomeness in Bo's words.

"ahh..this is really enjoyable...having a beautiful wife...having children and friends" said Quon.

"Yeah...this is a good life we're having...and we can't thank you enough for giving the five, Song and me eternal youth" said Po putting a paw on Quon's shoulders.

"You're very welcome man." said Quon with a smile.

"I makes us look like we're 25 right" said Po.

"Of course" said Quon remembering the day of when he gave the youth to his friends.

***Flashback***

"_Alright, now for some eternal youth" said Quon as he starred to the line were his friends were standing. Quon's, Po's, and Crane's children were two years old. The line was in order. Monkey, Mantis, Viper, Crane, Song, Tigress, And Po. Quon stretched out his paws and began making a light blue glow. He rapidly shot at the group making the entire valley glow white but then it all went to normal._

"_Alright since all of you are 25 you will now look like 25 forever" Quon said "Now master Shifu...since you're not exactly 25 I cant do anything about it, but I can give the charisma, energy and the flexibility back to you"_

"_really...I'll love to get my energy and charisma back" said Master Shifu. Quon stretched out his paws once again and this time began making a yellow glow. He rapidly shot it at master Shifu covering the red panda in a golden glow that quickly went into his body. The smoke cleared and master Shifu felt as if he was 25 again. The red panda with amazing speed ran in circles around the palace in a matter of seconds._

"_This is just perfect...thank you Quon Han for this miracle" said Master Shifu as he ran back to the training hall._

***End Of Flashback***

"Ahh... yeah good old times" said Quon. The sky was getting dark and the wind was getting cold with every passing second.

"Maybe we should find somewhere to camp for the night" Said Quon.

"Yeah good idea buddy" said Po. The group quickly gathered all the material and got a fire started. Quon and Po got the camp ready while Bo got the beds set up and Qiang went to get more firewood for the night.

_**At The Jade Palace**_

The females had separated themselves into two groups. The under age went to the hall of heroes while the adult were in the kitchen. The adults were making bets about their lovers and telling how good they were in bed. They were also playing a board game with enough pieces for all the adult females. Tigress rolled a 6. she quickly chose a card with the number that she landed in. she read it out loud.

"What is your favorite thing about your mate" Tigress said, "I think you all know that question". Everyone smiled seductively knowing what Tigress liked about Po.

"Well it's my turn" said Song, she quickly picked up a die and rolled number 4. she advanced 4 times and stopped on the number 51; took a card and read it out loud.

"how big is your lover" said Song while everyone smiled..._**that**_ kind of smile.

"Well I think he's six feet tall and 4 inches" said Song. Everyone gave her a weird look.

"Song...you know what the card is asking" said Mrs. Huang with a _don't-change-the-subject_ look.

"I know...but do I really have to..i mean that's crossing the line don't you think" said Song feeling embarrassed.

"Song don't feel embarrassed that your mate is not that..._big_" said Mrs. Huang.

"What!...not that big do you really want to know...then fine but first whats your mates measure" said Song mad.

"Hahaha...6.7 darling" said Mrs. Huang while Song and Tigress almost laughed their butts off.

"Wow...haha...my lover is 10.7" said Song making Mrs. Huang gasp.

"And My panda is 12.3...and in case you're wondering that's the second thing I like Po the most" said Tigress to the shocked face of Mrs. Huang.

"W-W-What's the first" said Mrs. Huang.

"Pssff...his personality of course that why I fell in love with him" said Tigress.

"Alright... lets get back to the game...and avoid fighting...for now" said Song who passed the die to Mrs. Huang.

_**With the group**_

Qiang was gathering the supplies, wood of course, and was about to take a step towards his friends and father until he heard a scream. The screams was of a girl it got louder and louder until Qiang heard running feet on a side of a bush. The white tiger quickly put the wood down and got to his defensive stance. He scream got louder and a female lioness around the age of Qiang came out of the bushes and bumped into Qiang.

"Aahhhhh...oh oh my gosh...please help I am being chased by this tall monster with no face" said the little lioness. Qiang got in front of her and waited for the monster to come. Footstep were heard and a giant skinny looking black bear with no face or snout appeared. He dint have claws but tentacles.

"Ahh.. that's him" screamed the little white lioness.

"Hey...wait a minute...i heard of him before...hmmm...slander...klander..slenderbear!...yeah I know it..." said Qiang...then the bear started to walk forward, but Qiang appeared and disappeared behind him back and kicked him on his back. The bear fell on the ground... but he quickly got up, ready for another round with the son of the legendary Quon Han.

**Alright that's how far ill go and this is part one...next chapter is part two of this fight! Review please and have a nice day my awesome readers!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: **As In A Dream.**

"Hm...i see...you really are tough most people die with that blow!" said Qiang standing in front of the white lioness girl which made him look dominant. The no faced bear just stood there.

"Well come on...if you think you can beat me you're sadly mistaken" said Qiang as a thunder came down; showing Qiang mean purple eyes. He than began to move directly at the no face bear. Qiang began to punch at the bear expecting a fight, but he didn't get it. Slenderbear just stood there taking the blows.

"Do something!" yelled Qiang kicking the bear into a tree...then suddenly more tentacles grew and went to Qiang, but the white tiger was too strong and ripped the tentacles in half. Qiang put his paws together and began making a blue ball of energy.

"Sorry, but I heard you kill innocent children like me and her...but I'm not just a child...I'M QUON HANS SON!" yelled Qiang throwing the ball to the bear. The no faced bear exploded in light and not even a BOOM or KA-BOOM to be heard again.

"Are you okay" said Qiang at the white girl lioness.

"Oh my god...are you..Quon...Quon Han's son for sure" said the lioness girl.

"yes...he and the dragon warrior are camping not to long from here" said Qiang pointing at a strait path that lead to his father and Po.

"oh my god...that's amazing..can me and my mother come" said the girl.

"No...I'm sorry" said Qiang taking the girl to her house then going back to he camp with his wood.

"what took you so long son?" said Quon.

"Oh nothing...just some old slenderbear business" said Qiang.

"That's my boy" said Quon as everybody took a bowl of soup.

_**At The Jade Palace**_

Everyone had already left to their houses and the males finally arrived from the village with smiles on their faces.

"Finally they left" said Master Shifu going to his room. Crane went to Viper and his room were he found viper asleep, so he laid next to her and slept. Tigress was in her room looking at her clothes...or the clothes that she liked to wear when she and Po had a romantic night.

"Better come home Po and Bo...I'm just not used to not seeing y'all around" said Tigress as she sat on her bed.

Song was in her and Quon's room looking at a picture of his husband in golden tiger form. Then she looked at a picture of Qiang who had an enormous fish in his paw.

"You two better come back safely I miss my males" said Song as she covered her self with the covers and began to dream.

_Songs dream_

_Song found herself in a grassland with out trees, she looked at the breath taking view, but something made a figure in the fog that suddenly appeared._

"_Who..who are you" said Song as she looked at the figure. Then the figure finally showed its identity._

"_Quon!...oh my god is you I been so worried" said Song as she ran up to hug him._

"_Hey baby miss me?" said Quon giving her a big kiss which Song purred to._

"_wheres Qiang?" said Song looking around._

"_Oh..don't worry he's with Bo playing...you know how kids are" said Quon._

"_So...did you miss me" said Song._

"_Damn right I did" said Quon tacking off his vest and reveling his pecks that Song loved._

"_Mmm...just how I like it...firm" said Song touching Quon's body. The snow leopardess quickly fell to her knees and looked directly at Quon's pride._

"_is this for me?...how thoughtful of you" said Song taking of Quon's pants like a child opening his Christmas present. She finally got the pants of and was about to take of his boxers, but she woke up._

_reality _

"Song...hey come on girl wake up is morning" said Tigress shacking up Song.

"What huh Quon...where huh.." said Song.

"Oh had a dream about your husband too" said Tigress as she sad down, but quickly jumped at feeling her backside wet.

"Hey whats the big idea, why is your bed wet" said Tigress looking at her stain on her butt. Song quickly looked under her covers and gasped at seeing her naked. She, out of curiosity, smelled and the sent was of her orgasm; Song looked at Tigress with an embarrassed face.

"Don't worry Song...you too aren't the only one who did that" said Tigress looking at her stain.

"Well..i guess we better go wash up" said Song as Tigress left to give her her privacy.

_**With the group**_

the sun rose high upon the mountain and shot its rays making a lovely scene to look, that is until...SPLASH!..

"What the hell man!" yelled Qiang as he got a bucket of cold water thrown at him.

"Hey...get up your lazy ass and lets go...we woke up 3 hours before you" said Quon.

"God...someone trying to get a little more beauty sleep and BAM!...you get a bucket of water thrown at you" said Qiang shacking off the water. Quon got the tent pack, Po put the food and stuff in his backpack and Bo and Qiang gathered water for the trip.

"Hey, Uncle Po I'm hungry is there any noodles left" said Qiang as everyone heard his stmach make an awkward growl.

"Haha of course but your father said that there's a lake near by, so we can fish together" said Po.

"Hahaha..Alright!" said Qiang as everybody got ready to continue their father and son weekend.

** Hey guys...sorry for the late chapter but you know ho school is...anyways sorry for short chapter but is better then no chapter right...i will try my best to make chapter 5 in the weekends and about kung fu panda songfics...well I I'm thinking of a story but with searching for life two and KFP songfics...it gave me a headache so I do my best...have a good day!and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: **Future Trouble.**

Its was about 6:30 pm and the group were fishing by the near by lake like Quon said.

"Haha...look daddy look what I got!" said Qiang showing a big fish 4 times the size of Quon and Po combined.

"DAMN!...that should keep us good for one month" said Quon making Qiang smile. Bo caught one same size of Qiang's fish.

"Haha...look dad I caught one too" said Bo at Po.

"That's my boy!" said Po.

Qiang and Bo played around with the fish, tossing the two fish to one another making their dad smile and laugh when one of them got hit by the fish tail.

"Hahaha...hey dad I think is getting dark" said Qiang as black clouds took up the sky.

"Hm..yeah...i think Is gonna rain...what you think buddy" said Quon looking at Po.

"Hey yeah...we should find a forest so that the rain wouldn't get our tents wet" said the dragon warrior looking for any signs of big and tall trees. Qiang got changed from his boxers to to his normal clothes along with Bo. The group got everything packed and went directly to a forest near by that Po located.

"Um..dad can I talk to you in private" said Qiang

"Sure" said Quon.

"Alright we'll walk faster so we can leave you to your privacy" said Po as he and Bo walked faster creating a long distance between the tigers and the pandas.

"What's up son" said Quon.

"Dad...do you think that some day...i will become a golden tiger" said Qiang.

"Well of course...you're my son" said Quon looking with great pride at his son.

"Do I have to train hard" said Qiang.

"Do I love to eat" said Quon.

"How much do I have to train" said Qiang.

"i don't know, but you will someday...when I became a golden tiger...it was because of my family's death...it was the pain of loss that woke my power" said Quon looking at the dark sky remembering his mother.

"Gosh...i didn't knew that dad...I'm sorry I asked" said Quon looking at the ground.

"Don't be sorry son." said Quon.

"Hey!...you guys come on the rain is staring to fall" said Po as he made it the forest. Quon and his son ran to them and catch up in time.

"Uuhh...man that was close" said Quon.

"Yeah" said Po as he began to set the tent and Bo helping him.

"what time is it" said Qiang. Quon looked at the watch in his backpack that his sister, Meili Han, had given him.

"Hmm...its already 7:56pm...wow time goes by fast when your walking" said Quon.

"You know what guys I'm gonna go hit the hay, I'm tired see you in the morning" said Po as he made his way to his tent accompanied by Bo.

"Well son better get resting" said Quon as he too went inside his tent. Qiang was left alone in the dry inside part of the jungle he was in.

"_How...just how can I become a golden tiger...I feel trouble rising in the future...trouble so dangerous even to my father...how...how can I accomplish this" _thought Qiang a he went outside. The rain drops hit his fur and soaked it immediately, but he was too concentrated on his feelings...he felt pain but not any kind of pain, but pain..of loss!

"How can I feel this way" said Qiang as he tried to think it out...but then something snapped in his brain and saw a mental picture of all the people he cared about, all his friends and family...dead. His mother Song with her eyes turn to white as a giant sword showed its self from her stomach, then he saw his father with a sword going to his mouth and his fur almost gone... at that moment Qiang eyes started to turn green and his fur golden, but he Quickly lost control of his thought and fainted in the rain.

_**Qiang's Dream.**_

"_Ahh...were am I?" said Qiang as he woke up in a training room with his father._

"_Come on Qiang you can do it son...i believe you can" said Quon helping up his son._

"_But dad I can't...i don't have it in me" said Qiang looking at the ground. Quon stood there and turned into a golden tiger._

"_You can do it...you can...you're my son" said Quon as he got to his fighting stance. Qiang got to his fighting stance too and with out hesitation they fought. Quon kicked Qiang in the face then elbowed him on the neck._

"_Come on Qiang stop holding back!...unleash your power with in." said Quon as he kept punching Qiang._

"_Come on Qiang...at this rate you could be killed if your were fighting another opponent" said Quon as he axehammered Qiang's back and the little white tiger hit the ground hard!._

"_No!...i will not fight...fighting is useless!" said Qiang. Then out of nowhere a spike went trough Quon's stomach and a Grey wolf was standing before Qiang._

"_Daddy!' yelled Qiang as he took his fathers paw_

"_Unleash it Qiang...you're the last ho-ho-h-hope..." and with Quon's last word the legendary golden tiger was dead._

"_Daddy!...daddy no!" yelled Qiang as he cried his heart out._

"_You should have listen to your father...but you didn't and this is what happens for being so stubborn!" said the Grey wolf as stepped on Quon's head...breaking it!_

"_I WONT WATCH THIS ANYMOREEEAAAAHHHHHHHH!" yelled Qiang as he yelled making the ground shake and also making strong winds. As his muscles grew big his fur began to turn golden and his eyes green, but he didn't look like Quon in a golden form...Quon had black stripes and Qiang dint have any just pure golden fur and electricity around him as a golden aura took over him.**(in other words ****Golden tiger 2****)**_

"_I will never forgive you!"_

_**Reality**_

"Qiang wake up...wake up son" said Quon as he had Qiang in his arms.

"Dad...dad is that you" said Qiang as he woke up.

"Ohh baby you scared me" said Song as she hugged Qiang.

"Mom?...what are you doing here" asked Qiang really surprised to see his mother and be back at the jade palace.

"you been knocked out for 24 hours silly" said Quon as he put Qiang down.

"Hey Qiang" said (mother) Tigress as she hugged him.

"Hello Aunt Tigress" said Qiang, then out of nowhere all the young females (that was Hua, Jia, Qiao tigress,Ài, Daiyu and Lifen) tackled Qiang to the ground.

"QIANG!" all yelled good to see their brother, friend and secret lover back.

"Haha...oh..oww. hey argh...hey what it..owww...aaaahhhhhh" yelled Quon made a strong wind out of his energy and blew the females away.

"OWW" they all whined.

"God control yourselves...I'm alright...after all I'm the son of Quon Han and the adopted, if you will, nephew of the dragon warrior" said Qiang with a clenched fist.

"Haha...okay" said the young females giving him a hug.

"Hey bro" said Bo.

"Bo!...buddy" said Qiang as the boys hugged like only boys would.

"God I was worried sick man...what happened" said Bo as he made a distance from he and Qiang.

"Hehe...ill explain that tomorrow" said Qiang as everybody left the room except for his father and mother and sisters.

"Haha...alright warrior you need some good rest...get to bed son its time to sleep" said Quon as Song gave him a kiss and Qiang's sisters a hug.

"Alright sleep well bro" Qiang's sister's said.

"Good night Qiang" said Quon.

"Good night darling sleep well" said Song as she opened the window to let the moonlight in and closed the door leaving Qiang to his sleep. Qiang's sisters said good night to their parents and they went of to sleep in their rooms.

"Finally you're back...i cant wait to show you how much I missed you" said Song with a seductive voice as she locked the door.

_**With Tigress and Po**_

"Well goodnight" said Po and Tigress to their children.

"Night Mom, night Dad" they all said as they walked to their room.

"So..dragon warrior...are you ready for a romantic spar?" asked Tigress as she too locked the door.

**Well guys that was chapter 5 and warning next chapter contains lemons of TigressxPo and QuonxSong...so to all my readers thank you for the nice reviews I appreciate it a lot and please keep it up...well have a good day...or night. And review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys and Gals it's me, The Martial Arts Tiger, with chapter 6...WARNING! This chapter is all about lemons of Po and Tigress and Quon and Song! So with out further information...enjoy!**

Chapter 6: **Strong Love**

It was 2 hours away from midnight at the jade palace, everyone was fast asleep...except for 4 lovers who were more than happy to enjoy a passionate night along side the one they loved.

_**With Po and Tigress**_

So...dragon warrior are you up for a romantic spar?" said Tigress in a seductive voice.

"that depends...are you ready for me?" said Po making Tigress growl in pure lust.

"Then what are you waiting for" said Tigress and with that Po picked her up and kissed her with an incredible amount of pure love that the two lovers have always shared.

Tigress Purred as she felt Po's soft but strong arms moving across her back giving her seductive chills she hasn't felt for a long time.

Po opened his eyes and separated his lips from the beautiful female tiger that left her confused.

"What's wrong honey?" said Tigress still in Po's arms.

"Your eyes...they're so beautiful...I can't take my own ones away from yours" said Po as he smiled the smile that always made Tigress feel protected and loved.

"aw...thank you Po...but you know this rags are making me feel a bit to tight...you mind if I take them off" said Tigress as she jumped to the ground.

_**With Quon And Song**_

"Oh my...i guess I forgot why you were legendary...hmm...you mind if you showed this little kitty again" said Song licking her lips.

"You bet I am...but...i smell horrible honey can you wait till I take a shower I really don't like it when my beautiful wife wants to have a romantic night and I have a disgusting stench filling the room.

"Aww...hmm...okay but make it quick this week has been irritating even worse when you and Qiang left, so I plead you to hurry up" said Song as she grabbed a scroll out of the shelf.

"You got it babe" said Quon as he went to the shower that was in their room.

_**Back with Tigress and Po**_

"I wouldn't mind one bit, it's not everyday you get to see divinity in motion" said Po making Tigress blush. Tigress turned around and went to Po.

"Um...something wrong babe" said Po as Tigress stopped walking and was 5 inches away from Po.

"Would you do the honors and take this clothes off for me" said Tigress with a lustful look.

"What my Queen wants, My Queen gets no excuses" said Po making Tigress giggle. Po went to her back and started to massage her back and neck.

"Mmmm...yes baby" said Tigress purring. Po began to unbutton her vest and soon enough the vest hit the floor.

"Aww yes...know Po...my wrapping is tighten me more, so can you take care of that please" said Tigress.

"My Queens wishes shall be granted" said Po as he took of the wrapping and revealing Tigress C shape breast that had grown bigger through out the 8 years.

"Aww finally I can breathe" said Tigress turning around face to face with Po. Tigress took her paws and grabbed Po's paws and put them on her bigger breast.

"Mmmmmm...yeah do as you please Po" said Tigress as Po started to massage her breast gently making her purr to the feeling. Soon enough Po started to pinch her pink nipples making her moan in pleasure.

"Mmmm..ahh yeah Po come on" said Tigress with her eyes closed feeling every chill that went up her spine. Po sat down on the bed and put Tigress on his lap and began to suck and lick the female Tigers nipples making her moan louder.

"Ahh..yeah don't stop..come on come on" said Tigress. Po went from breast to breast licking and sucking the hard nipples.

"Mmm...i love you" said Tigress. Tigress opened her eyes and took Po's head away from her breast.

"Mmm...thats the way...know...the Queen says to lay on the bed" said Tigress very dominant.

"Yes" said Po as he laid on the bed. Tigress walked close to the bed and locked her eyes on Po's pants.

"_What the Queen wants, the Queen Gets" _thought Tigress the word of Po. She began to pull down his pants, revealing his semi-hard member.

"God I will never get tired of seeing this" said Tigress as she began to lick the tip of Po's prize.

"Aww yeah" said Po as he shivered o the bed. Tigress's tail was swinging non-stop back and forth. Tigress knew very well that Po was enjoying it so she went deeper, and deeper.

"Aaahh" said Po as he grabbed the bed sheets. Tigress went up and down non-stop repeatedly as she too was enjoying her lovers taste in her mouth.

"_Its been so long since I've done this...hope I didn't get too rusty_" wondered Tigress as she deepthroated her lover.

"Ahh!" yelled Po who was cumming all over Tigress face and mouth.

"Aww..mmm yeah come on!" said Tigress grabbing Po's prize and jacking it.

"It's been long since we did this again Po" said Tigress licking the cum out of her fur.

"Aaww man you bet it was long" said Po as he walked to Tigress and Put her on the bed with her back to the mattress.

"Mmmm..what are you gonna do now" said Tigress in a sexy pose.

"Those pants look very tight, here let me help you with that" said Po as he pulled down Tigress pants revealing her red panties.

"Red huh? Yes red is the color of passion and love" said Po.

"And also blood and gore" said Tigress pulling out her claws.

"Okay can we keep the claws out of this" said Po.

"Of course love" said Tigress. With that Po quickly started to rub Tigress womanhood while he sucked on one of Tigress's pink nipples.

"Aaawww yes mmmmm...come on aaww" moan Tigress feeling the pleasure take over her body. The female Tiger closed her eyes and let the chills pass down her spine. Po then took of Tigress panties revealing her entrance. He began to rub it slowly, then he picked up speed with every 15 seconds or when Tigress told him to go faster.

"Mmmmm...yeah faster yeah yeah awww" moaned Tigress.

"Alright its time" said Po as he put his members head on Tigress entrance not penetrating it.

He began to move it in a circle, clearly, teasing Tigress.

"Oh you love teasing me don't you" said Tigress a little frustrated.

"Come on...you know you like it" said Po. Tigress knew that she, indeed, loved when he teased her like that, but sometimes it dragged on for too long. Po finally inserted his members head into Tigress's Womanhood making her moan. Tigress told Po to go further with speed and what she said is what Po did.

"Aawww...yes yes yes aaww ahh come on give it to me AARHG!" moaned Tigress enjoy every feeling she felt. With every passing minute it was like going to heaven again.

"I love you Tigress" said Po as he rapidly pounded Tigress.

"And...I...ah..Love you too..mmm" Said the Female Tiger with sexual chills up in her body.

"Tigress I'm almost there" said Po.

"Good...i think you should pull out...i need this" said Tigress as Po removed his member from her entrance. Tigress grabbed Po's member and put it in her mouth once again. As she sucked Po's feeling to let it all out got stronger.

"Aww yeah good girl." said Po. Suddenly his feeling got to a maximum.

"Aww Tigress here it comes!" said Po as he covered Tigress mouth, face and a good part of her body in his cum. Tigress swallowed It and licked off Po's seeds on her face and body.

"Aaww..that was awesome" said Po's he fell onto the bed.

"Indeed it was honey...i haven't been this 'active' for 8 years ago." said the naked female Tiger as she laid next to Po.

"You are the best...i don't know what ill do if you weren't my wife" said Po as he hugged his beloved wife and pulled the cover sheets of the bed on.

"And I don't know what ill do if I didn't have my yin and yang cub with me...and a nice fluffy pillow to sleep on" said Tigress making Po laugh, but not loud.

"I love you Tigress." said Po.

"And I love you, Po" said Tigress. The lovers gave each others a kiss and fell asleep in their arms.

_**With Song and Quon**_

"_Well...at least Tigress got some fun...ggrrr...whats tacking Quon so damn long!" _thought Song as she began walking to the bathroom.

As she got closer she could hear Quon singing in the shower.

"_You rocked my world you know you did _

_And everything I own I give (You rocked my world) _

_The rarest love, who'd think I find Someone _

_like you to call mine (You rocked my world)"_

Song ears went up in a flash at hearing Quon's beautiful voice, but then decrease a little bit at hearing him choke on water that got in his mouth while singing.

"Arhghjgkssfjsf...ahh...ah, ah, ah...argh man that was painful...anyways I think that's enough of a shower". Quon turned off the nob and opened the door to find a snow leopardess sitting there with a sexy pose. Song purred louder as she saw Quon's pride showing.

"So...i rock your world huh?" said Song with a smile.

"aarg..hahaha..how much time have you been sitting there?" asked Quon as he dried him self off with a near by towel.

"Long enough" said Song she stole the now dried Quon's towel off his waist.

"Hgghdgeyy" tried To said Quon but he was brushing his teeth.

"Come and get me" said Song as she spanked her butt.

"Thfgat kightty..igs..gohnnag ghget iht" Tried to say Quon. He spit out the toothpaste with a little help from water and tried again.

"That kitty is gonna get it" said Quon as he walked to his and Songs room. Quon etered the room and saw nothing.

"Now were is she hiding" said Quon, then he got tackled to the bed by Song.

"Hey there Quon...is that all you got...i cant believe this weak snow leopardess tackled you like that" said Song.

"WEAK!... you got to be kidding...you're everything but weak!...remember when you bitch slapped me across the face, and through a tree!...that's not weak!" said Quon.

"Hahahaha...you're so funny...but now lets get to the fun part" said Song as he opened her vest revealing her now bigger breast.

"Mmmm...i can see that you been working these babies out" said Quon as he began to massage Song breast.

"Mmmm...got that right" said Song as Quon started to lick her nipples making her moan. Only 6 candles were lighten in the room making this sight more romantic just like Song had pictured it.

"Mmmm...yeah..you like it baby" said Song.

"Damn I love you" said Quon as he pulled away his head and rested it on the pillow. Song quickly turned Quon face down and started to massage his back, she could feel his muscles relax to her touch just like every time Song massaged Quon.

"Aww...mmm that feels...good" said Quon in a very relaxing tone. Song then began to kiss Quon's neck and nibble on his right ear. Quon turned around kissed Song as he explored her body, he didn't want to miss even the smallest detail on her. As they were kissing Song reached down and grabbed Quon's member. Song went up and Down with her hand on Quon's prize making it bigger and hard.

"Mmmm...yeah this monster is growing" said Song as she pulled away from the kiss and went down to Quon's member. She began to lick eagerly at the head of Quon's member.

"Aww..mm yeah come on Song deeper honey" said Quon grabbing the cover sheets of the bed. Song went deeper and deeper, proving that she could satisfy her lover very well.

"Aww yeah come on" said Quon putting his paw on Songs head making her go deeper. The snow leopardess was enjoying every bit of her lovers taste, but then she went deeper down Quon's memebr...deeper than before which made Quon let out his seeds all in her mouth, face and body. Song swallowed most of it and then pulled away with some cum hanging from her mouth.

"Mmm yummy...i enjoyed it very much.

"Ahh woo...man you really gave me one of a kind" said Quon as he put Song with her back to the bed.

"Now lets see that little pussy" said Quon as he pulled Down Songs pants revealing Songs white panties. Song began to purr at feeling Quon's paw rubbing her entrance.

"You like it" said Quon.

"Damn right I do" said Song. Quon then pulled down her panties and an aroma filled his nose making him hard again. He instantly began to lick Songs womanhood making her moan in deep pleasure.

"Ah yeah mmmm" moaned Song as sexual and pleasuring chills scattered all around her body.

"Yeah come on don't stop" said Song as she put her hips higher.

"Mmmmm...I love you baby" said Quon enjoying his wife's taste.

After 6 minutes of pleasuring Song the white tiger came to a stop.

"Ooohh man...you were delicious" said Quon as Song got on top of him.

"So were you" said Song kissing Quon. While kissing Quon got an idea, so then Quon with a little force spanked Songs butt.

"Ooowww...argh that kinda hurt...be gentle, I'm not a legendary warrior I'm your wife" said Song rubbing her butt.

"Haha what ever you desire baby" said Quon as he put Song on the bed with her back to the bed.

"Mmm...is about time...come on I need this" said Song as Quon inserted the head of his member in her womanhood.

"Aaaww mmm come on keep it coming" said Song as Quon inserted more of his member in her entrance making Song moan and purr.

"Ahh yeah yeah come on faster" said Song as Quon rapidly pounded Songs entrance. Quon increased his speed little by little for 17 minutes straight switching positions.

"Mmm...alright Song I'm almost there" said Quon as he laid on the bed and Song was on top of his member bouncing uncontrollably.

"In the mouth...i want it in the mouth" said Song as she stood up and jumped on the floor, then she got on her knees once again.

"So in the mouth huh" said Quon.

"Yes" said Song as she took in 4 good inches.

"Mmm...yeah come on girl you can do it" said Quon as Song kept sucking.

"Ahh...it coming" said Song as she took Quon's member out of her mouth and waited for the shot.

"Ahhh...yeah come on...aaahh" said Quon as he launched multiple cum shots at Songs face and mouth. Song swallowed what got into her mouth and licked off what was on her body and face.

"Aaaww...that was wonderful" said Song as she looked at Quon.

"Hey baby you got some cum on your left eye" said Quon. Song whipped the cum of with a digit and put it in her mouth to swallow.

"Aaahh this was a great night" said Quon as he took Song and laid her by his side and cover her and himself wit the cover sheets.

"I love you Quon" said Song.

"I love you too" said Quon then Song put her head on his chest and they went to a deep sleep...BUT! somewhere far away from China, in the depths of a river where an ancient tropical rainforest once were...something was swimming down underneath the surface...no one aware of her survival for millions of years...The Queen of the Ancient tropical forest was alive and ready to travel all the way to China to take back her throne!...her name...**Titanoboa.**

**Alright guys here's the stop of this chapter...and man the Queen of an ancient tropical rainforest that survived for millions of****years is back...if you don't know what is Titanoboa look it up on YouTube and play the full episode...and ladies and gentlemen have yourself a great day! and review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: **The Time is set!  
**

The sun rose high above the mountains and shot its powerful rays of sunlight that made their way to our heroes eyes in the jade palace. The sky was at it's lovely blue, and the grass was at it's astonishing green; a perfect day. The dragon warrior began to open his eyes just as Tigress walked through the door.

"Why Hello Po, how did you sleep" said Tigress as she walked in and kissed her beloved husband.

"Well, by the touch of your lips against mine, it just got better" said Po making Tigress giggle and blush.

"Such a charmer you are hehe" said Tigress as she took a box out of the closet.

"Uh baby whats that?" asked Po pointing at a black box with golden designs.

"It's some new clothes I bought for you while you slept" said Tigress bringing out a white robe with the letters _Heart and Soul _painted in black on the back.

"Whoah...that's awesome where did you buy it" said Po as he stood not releasing he was nude. Tigress blushed and giggled making Po wonder why she was making those actions.

"Um...Po you're still in the suit from last night" said Tigress, then Po looked down and his face turned red.

"Um ahh can you get me some pants please" said Po as Tigress quit giggling and gave him pants.

"Much better...and mmmm...what is this delicious smell I'm smelling" said making his way to the kitchen with Tigress guiding him by the hand. The married couple entered the kitchen were they found Monkey, Crane, Viper, Mantis, Master Shifu, and Song sitting down.

"Hello everyone" said Po greeting his friends.

"Hey Po" said everyone.

"Um...where's Quon and the kids?" said Po.

"Don't you remember that Quon is a teacher and the kids are at School." Said Song.

"Ohh yeah!" said Po as he got to his cooking.

_**At School; Kung Fu class**_

Everyone was writing strategies on a scroll to perform later in the class. Qiang looked at his father, who was in his desk, and noticed that he was looking odd. The little white tiger stood up and walked to the protector of the heavens.

"Um..Mr. Han is something wrong?" said Qiang.

"I don't know Qiang...I'm sensing something awful all the way from Gongmen city" said Quon as he looked out the window.

"What is it?" said Qiang.

"It's like...a disturbance...like something is going to strike sooner or later" said Quon, then Qiang tried to sense it too.

"Hm yeah...i know what you're saying father...Oops! I mean ah um Mr. Han" said Qiang.

"Look...i don't know if this will come to be a future trouble, but when we get home I'm going to tell everyone to train" said Quon

"How you gonna do that" said Qiang.

"before I leave the school I will tell the principal of whats happening or whats going to happen okay" said Quon

"Yes Sir" said Qiang.

"Good...now..go back with Po and finish your strategies, I gonna give the class 10 more minutes..now hop to it" said Quon as Qiang hurried across the classroom to get back with his partner, Bo.

_**at the Training Hall**_

Everyone was training at the training hall under master Shifu when suddenly flapping wings were heard and Zeng burst through the door.

"Master...Shifu..ah..important letter from the emperor himself" said Zeng trying to catch his breath.

"Alright" said Master Shifu as he put the note down and allowed everyone to read it even Zeng.

_**Dear Master Shifu and his students. **_

_**Gongmen City is being destroyed as we speak, The army is defenseless against the foe that wishes death and destruction on our civilization. All that we ourselves know is that her name is Titanoboa Queen of an ancient tropical forest that once was were we stand. Our people are being demolish, and eaten alive. The description of this monster is nothing more than a black snake that is about 50 feet long, Her skin is impenetrable to our swords and spears. One thing that she wishes, other than destruction, is of the Dragon Warrior himself and the one called Quon Han.**_

_**Me, The emperor of China, plead you, great master Shifu and his loyal students, to fight off this foe that has ascended upon our city. And may the lord above us keep you in his protective cape through out this nightmare.**_

_**Sincerely.**_

_**The Emperor of China.**_

As everyone finished reading all they can think about the two best friends, Po and Quon.

"No...not Po" said Tigress as tear fell from her eyes.

"Quon...my sweet White tiger." said Song as she too cried tears.

"Zeng...thank you for this warning and your dedication to bring this all the way from Gongmen city" said Master Shifu.

"It's my honor master Shifu" said Zeng as he flew off. Then all of a sudden Quon, Qiang, Hua, Qiao, Bo, Jia, and (daughter) Tigress appeared in the training hall.

"Hello family!" said Quon waving at the group.

"Mama!, Papa!" said the children of Po and Tigress who ran at them.

"Mom!" said the children of Quon and Song as they rushed to hug their mother.

"Hello my darlings" said (mother) Tigress as she hugged her children.

"Hello kids how did school go" said Po.

"Oh my babies" said Song as she hugged her children.

"Mommy why are you crying" said Qiang.

"Children all of you to your bedrooms Now!" ordered Quon as his children along with Pos children went running to their bedrooms scared.

"I'm sorry friends but this they should not hear" said Quon.

"So...you know" said Song as she hugged her husband.

"Yes...this creature is none other than my great, great grandfathers enemy...Titanoboa" said Quon.

"What do you mean" said Crane.

"Yeah whats up with this" said Mantis.

"When I was just a little tiger, my father told me about what his father told him...who my great, great grandfather fought this large snake who terrorized his village long ago...i though that my great grandfather killed it but it is now clear that he didn't finish the job" said Quon as he looked to Po's direction.

"She's after us Po...and only us" said Quon.

"Yeah...so when do we go" said Po.

"If we go now we be killed in a matter of seconds" said Quon.

"What that is non-sense" said Tigress.

"Believe it or not...even I wouldn't stand a chance" said Quon making everyone gasp.

"So what do we do" said Viper.

"We train...that's what we do" said Quon.

"But if we don't go now the whole population of Gogmen city will be gone" said Master Shifu.

"Just leave that to me" said Quon as he ordered everyone to go rest for tomorrow. Quon disappeared from the training hall to the dark and cloudy Gongmen city were buildings were set on fire and blood was on the walls.

"God..this is a mess" said Quon a giant snake with green eyes appeared.

"Quon Han" said the snake.

"Look...give me 60 days before we settle this" said Quon.

"So...you finally come to your senses and accepted my offer...good..60 days is just right for this snake" said Titanoboa.

"Good...now please stop terrorizing this City" said Quon.

"Hahaha...but is so much fun...but if you insist then fine anything to get my throne back" said the snake as she went with amazing speed to an ocean.

"60 days!...not a day more" said Titanoboa as she went under the water. Quon went to the tower of the emperor and opened the door. A lot of people were inside and in a throne an old age cheetah stood.

"Your majesty" said Quon as he knelled before the Cheetah.

"And who might you be" said the emperor.

"My name is Quon Han" said Quon making the emperor gasp.

"Your majesty...i had a conversation with the snake and she will not bother you for 60 days" said Quon.

"60 days!" yelled the cheetah.

"Yes...by then me and my friend the dragon warrior will be ready to take her on" said Quon.

"Thank you young Quon...please how much coins do you desire" said the cheetah.

"I desire nothing your majesty" said Quon.

"Well then...everyone give this young man a paw and one to our great dragon warrior" said the Emperor as everyone cheered and clapped.

"Your majesty...i will not let you down...even if I have to die to keep this city save" yelled Quon as everyone cheered louder. Then Quon the disappeared from the royal castle to the bedroom of his son. Qiang was reading a scroll of daily routines of training then Quon appeared.

"Oh daddy is you" said Qiang.

"Son...its time to walk the road of a golden tiger"

**And there you have it folks...chapter 7...please review! and have yourselves an amazing day...or night!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:** The Hope of An Ascended Tortoise. **

As the sun was setting everyone else was getting ready for bed...but not a couple of white tigers.

"What...what do you mean daddy" said Qiang.

"You know what I mean...its time to become stronger...so we can at least have a chance of winning if something goes wrong with me or Po" said Quon crossing his arms.

"Do you think I have it in me" said Qiang looking at his paws.

"Yes...you do son...yes you do" said Quon. Then Out of the open he heard a familiar voice in his head, it was old but he knew that voice very well.

"Um...Qiang...i need to do something right know...go get changed we start training today" said Quon as he walked out the door of his sons bedroom.

"_To the peach tree my boy_" said the voice. Quon went to the peach tree as the night came down revealing a full moon.

"Master...could that be you" said Quon then leaves of the peach tree gather together making a tornado of pink leaves until the glow of an elderly tortoise showed up.

"Master Oogway" said Quon as he knelled down.

"Its is I Quon...is been too long" said Oogway.

"Master...with all do respect what brings you here" said Quon as the tortoise walked closer to him.

"Well...i have some important news about the one called Titanoboa and also news about you" said Master Oogway.

"Please master enlighten me" said Quon.

"Quon...you poses such great powers that are indescribable my child, but the one called Titanoboa will prove to be the toughest fighter yet" Said Master Oogway.

"Yes master" said Quon.

"Po is the dragon warrior and he too posses incredible powers too, but there's a difference of why the gap between you and Po are far away" said Oogway.

"What is it master Oogway" said Quon.

"Quon my child...you are not from earth" said Oogway making Quon confused.

"now don't get me wrong...you were born in earth but your father and his father were from outer space" said Oogway.

"What?" said Quon.

"You are from a race of space warriors with incredible power that you see in yourself...you're from a race called The Moon Tigers" said Master Oogway.

"The...Moon Tigers?...what are you sure master" said Quon.

"They are powerful warriors...but there's a disadvantage...most of them are good" said the tortoise.

"How is that a disadvantage" said Quon.

"But the ones that aren't good are more powerful and pure evil" said Master Oogway.

"But that's only half of why I am here" continued the creator of kung fu.

"Then Why" asked Quon.

"Titanoboa is like anything we have dealt with...she was alive before us were...she has survived for millions of years" said Master Oogway.

"What are you trying to say master" said Quon.

"My child...this maybe our last 60 days" said Master Oogway.

"WHAT!" yelled Qiang.

"What...uh man Qiang what are you doing here" said Quon.

"I'm sorry dad but you were taking too long and I got frustrated and..ahh...I'm sorry dad I will go now" said Qiang turning away.

"No son...stay" said Quon as Qiang's face lit up.

"Thanks daddy...um daddy who is that" said Qiang pointing at the old tortoise.

"That my son is the creator of kung fu itself" said Quon making Qiang gasp and bow.

"I'm very sorry master Oogway I didn't know...i only heard stories but never seen you before' said Qiang.

"Hahaha...it's alright my boy for I mean no harm" said Master Oogway making Qiang smile.

"Quon...i never knew that you had a son...i only knew that you had two daughters" said Master Oogway.

"Well, master indeed I have a son and I'm very proud of him" said Quon making Qiang smile wide.

"Thank you dad" said Qiang.

"Qiang...such a good name for him...know my boy come to me" said Master Oogway as Qiang walked to him.

"You have a very impressive power at such a young age...all you need is to train hard and it will all pay off" said Master Oogway as he grabbed a peach and gave it to Qiang.

"Thank you" said Qiang.

"now Qiang go back inside please" said Quon.

"Mmm...yes sir" said Qiang as he took flight.

"Quon does Po have a son too" said Master Oogway.

"Yes master" said Quon.

"Good...maybe this 60 days wont be our last" said Master Oogway.

"What...what do you mean" said Quon.

"Qiang has an amazing power waiting to be released" said Master Oogway.

"Yes...i noticed that he has keeping up with every one of my moves when we train" said Quon.

"Quon...if you train him hard enough...the boy will surpass levels of unimaginable strength" said Master Oogway.

"Now one more thing before I go" continued Master Oogway .

"Yes master what is it" said Quon.

"I would like to speak to Master Shifu" said the tortoise.

"Yes sir" said Quon as went and took Shifu from the jade palace to the peach tree.

"Quon what is it...it better be good" said Master Shifu very angry.

"Looks like your master wants a word with you" said Quon as Master Shifu looked at his friend and master.

"Ma...mas...mas...master Oogway!..." said Shifu with tears in his eyes.

"It's me my old friend...i would like to have a talk" said Master Oogway.

"Yes, by all means yes master" said Shifu.

"Shifu...you made me proud to be your master...i watched as you instructed your students like I did to you...how sometimes emotions would interfere but you knew it was for the best" said Oogway.

"Know my child...i would like you to take this" said Oogway as he took out a jade green box.

"No master I couldn't" said Shifu.

"No Shifu this is my thanks for being such a good student and friend of mine" said Oogway as poured magical water on Shifu.

"Master what is this" said Shifu.

"This is the water of a magical river in heaven...this water will cure all bad spirits inside you...you have nothing right know but when one tries to enter you...it would not" said Master Oogway.

"Now my friend...i must go, for my time is up" said Oogway as he waved to his friends and the peach tree leaves formed a tornado around him and disappeared to the sky.

"Master" Said Shifu.

"now master Shifu its time to get some rest for tomorrow" said Quon.

"Yes...that would be wise" said Master Shifu as took one more look on the sky.

Quon was about to enter the barracks when Song appeared sitting down on a rock.

"Quon were have you been" said Song with a mean look.

"I was on the peach tree" said Quon nervous.

"Yeah ah huh, so why are you coming in to sleep at 4 in the morning" said Song.

"Wooah 4 already" said Quon surprised.

"Yeah now come on...if we got 60 days to live then at least sleep with me at regular time" said Song entering her room. Quon was about to enter his room were Song was but he caught sight of Qiang's room. He walked by and opened the door were he found his son sleeping with a kung fu scroll in his hand.

"_Qiang...this future battle may not be won by me this time" _thought Quon as he approached his son and covered him with the sheets of the bed.

"Sleep tight...My son" said Quon as he closed the door of Qiang room and entered his own.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: **Alive And Well**

_**Quon's Dream**_

_Quon woke up to a delicious smell coming from the kitchen. The white tiger smiled, got up, got dressed, and headed to the destination of the smell._

"_Good morning my family was for breakfast!" said Quon as his children yelled Daddy and ran to hug him._

"_Haha hey there my powerful warriors" said Quon showing them his fatherly love._

"_Well hello handsome" said Song as she kissed Quon._

"_Why hello there beautiful" said Quon. Master Shifu cleared his throat making Quon know that everyone was watching him. _

"_Oh where are my manners, hello everyone" said Quon greeting his friends at the table._

"_Good morning Quon" said (Mother) Tigress._

"_Good morning my man" said Mantis as he jumped into Quon's shoulder._

"_Say, you wouldn't happen to have any lotion would you?" said Mantis making Quon raise an eyebrow in confusion along with the others._

"_Well, ah um...what! Stop starring at me" said Mantis as everyone went back to what ever they were doing._

"_Well, do you" whispered Mantis._

"_Talk to my wife maybe she'll have some" said Quon as the master of the mantis style smiled and jumped on Song's shoulder._

"_Hey Po, what's been going on" said Quon._

"_Nothing much my man just making some dumplings...hey isn't today the day that we supposed to meet Titanoboa at Gongmen city?" asked Po making Quon's eyes shot open._

"_What! 60 days already!" yelled Quon as everyone looked at him._

"_Well yeah" said (Mother) Tigress. Then Quon was about to say something then the kitchen turned into a destroyed Gongmen City._

"_What were am I" said Quon._

"_Quon...my son" said a figure out of the shadows. He was a white tiger not young but not old._

"_Who are you" said Quon._

"_Haha I can't believe that my own son doesn't remember his father" said the Tiger._

"_Fa...father" said Quon._

"_In the fur my son" said The tiger as Quon hugged him and he hugged back._

"_Father...oh my god how...when." said Quon with tears in his eyes._

"_Look at you all grown up...i remember you when you were just a little boy playing with your action figures" said the tiger._

"_Yeah dad" said Quon with a smile. The two white tigers were exactly the same height and they were both very muscular except that the older tiger had a little more muscle because of experience during his time._

"_Oh Quon wheres your sister and brother" said the tiger._

"_Well dad I don't know the last I saw them was 4 years ago" said Quon scratching his head._

"_Ah yes my daughter so beautiful like her mother" said the tiger._

"_Dad wheres is mom" said Quon._

"_Oh where's that women always being late...honey whats taking you so long" said the tiger to a the sky._

"_Well excuse me for making me look descent for my little boy" said the female tiger then she looked at Quon and gasped._

"_Quon!...is that you" said the female feline._

"_Mother" said Quon as he hugged her._

"_Oh my god where's that little white tiger that I last saw" said the female with tears in her eyes._

"_Right here mother...is just that the little boy became an adult and a father" said Quon._

"_What...were grandparents!" said the mother._

"_What didn't I tell you" said the older tiger._

"_No!" yelled the female._

"_Oh it must have slipped my mind then" said the older tiger._

"_Grandpa! Grandma!" said the children of Quon._

"_Oh my god three of them!" said the mother as the girls hugged her and Qiang got picked up by his grandpa._

"_Look at that you look so much like your father...of course you got the handsome looks from me but you know" said the older tiger making a joke making Quon laugh._

"_They are adorable" said the female tiger._

"_Hey dad...you don't look old to me" said Quon._

"_Believe it or not I'm 67 years old...and remember son we're Moon Tigers so we don't get any older than 25" said the tiger who was holding Quon._

"_Quon who is your wife that gave birth to these cuties" said the female tiger._

"_Right here" said Song as she hugged Quon from the back._

"_Oh my god you are beautiful" said the female tiger._

"_Thank you mother" said Song referring to her mother in law. The group gave each other a hug and talked for hours._

"_So Qiang do you like Kung Fu" said the father of Quon._

"_Yes grandpa. My father teaches me, he says that am gonna become a golden tiger one day" said Qiang drinking hot coco because it was getting real cold in Gongmen City and the group decided to go to a standing house._

"_Indeed you will be" said the older tiger._

"_Quon my boy...you care for a round with the old timer" said the older tiger._

"_Yes father" said Quon as the kids and ladies sit back and watch. The both got to their stance and soon the females said GO! And they began. Quon went for a stomach punch but his father blocked and went for Quon's knee. Quon locked it and threw an energy ball at him which the father deflected it._

"_Oh I see you wanna play those game huh son" said Quon's father._

"_Yes sir" said Quon._

"_Alright" said the older tiger as a wind blew by and he transformed to a golden tiger._

"_Haha yes know it will get really exiting" said Quon as he turned into a golden tiger. He two golden tiger stared at each other, both really alike like they were seeing their reflection in a mirror. Golden auras surrounded the two warriors as they looked upon their eyes._

"_Hey dad let me join hheeehahaaaaaaaa!" yelled Qiang as the little white tiger turned into a golden tiger._

"_What! Qiang you did it" said Quon._

"_Yes father I done it thanks to you" said Qiang then all of the golden tigers smiled and were about to fight until Meili, and Léi stopped by._

"_Mother Father" yelled the brother and sister as they hugged their parents._

"_I was wondering why didn't you guys came" said Quon._

"_Oh don't worry bro they already have met us" said Léi._

"_Oh alright" said Quon then Léi and Meili turned golden._

"_Yeah lets rock and roll" said the father of Quon. They golden tigers fought and spared with each other, Quon went against his father, Lei, Qiang and Meili were against each other. After 38 minutes of family sparing it all came down to Quon, his father, and Son._

"_Wow Qiang you really made me proud" said Quon then all of them flew into the sky trading blows against one another. Qiang kicked his father in the stomach and his grandfather he punched in the jaw._

"_Hhaha nice one Qiang but can you stop this. Lightning...GUN!" Yelled Quon launching an enormous beam of energy to Qiang. The beam was blue with red electricity going around it._

"_Ha! Bring it on dad...Silver star Wish!" yelled Quon launching another giant energy beam but this time the beam was silver. The beams collided and they were both pushing hard on the beams but the beams stayed the same._

"_That's it!...golden beam-Ha!" yelled the father of Quon as he launched a golden beam of energy colliding with the two beams. Then everything went white._

"Quon...Quon...Quon come on wake up" said Song shacking Quon.

"What huh father, Qiang" said Quon.

"Oh Quon come on get up its 3 in the afternoon" said Song as she walked to the kitchen.

"What...how" said Quon as he accidentally fell off the bed.

"Ooww...man that hurt" said Quon.

"Dad...are we gonna train" said Qiang as he stood there with Po and everyone behind him.

"Oh what yeah you give me a minute alright" said Quon as he got changed and went to the training hall with his friends and family.

**Hey guys that was chapter 9 hope you enjoyed it, and don't be shy and review please is very important cause that way I get a lot of inspiration to continue the story...any ways have a good day ladies and gents!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: **A Young Warrior and A Young L****ove. **

Quon got up, changed and went to the training hall were everyone was. The white tiger finally got there and opened the massive doors of the training hall.

"Well is about time lazy pants" said Mantis.

"Yeah guys I'm sor..." Quon had his jaw dropped when he saw his wife and Tigress doing yoga with orange yoga pants on. The yoga pants really made their lower body stand out. Quon could not help but to stare at the sexy looking felines stretch out their curves and backsides.

"Hey man what you lo..." said Po as he entered the training hall and saw what Quon was seeing; also with a dropped jaw.

"God damn!" said them both as the females stretched their backsides making Quon and Po stare at them like spies. Song and Tigress looked out of a corner of their eyes and noticed their husbands staring at them in awe. The females giggled and stood up and walked to them making the males react fast. Quon started whistling and Po starring at a tree.

"Hello there handsome" said Tigress with a smile.

"Hehe hey there baby" said Song.

"Hey Song hows is it going" said Quon very nervous looking.

"Oh come on guys we saw you staring at our butts" said Tigress.

"What pffst that's is a bunch of..." Po was interrupted by Tigress's death stare with a smile this time. The males gave way and admitted defeat.

"Haha I guess they got us" said Quon.

"Oh Quon didn't you get enough from our last romantic night" said Song as she pass her digits through Quon's chest.

"Well, when you got such a beautiful wife like you it's impossible just to ignore your beauty" said Quon making Song blush.

"Yeah Tigress, how can I just ignore your sexy curves" said Po. The females giggled and gave their husbands a Quick peck on their cheeks before going to train.

"Dude...i think I should buy Song more yoga pants, because...you know...she looks so..." Quon could not find the words but instead he made the outline of an hour glass.

"Good idea I should buy Tigress more of those as well, her curves really show." said Po as he and Quon stared at the females that were walking in different direction to different equipment. Then out of nowhere a stick hit Quon's head knocking him to the ground.

"Quon get training" said Master Shifu as Po looked at him.

"Do you need reason!" said Shifu holding up a stick.

"No I'm good I'm good" said Po as he ran to the spinners.

**2 hours later**

Everyone was training non stop for the last couple of hours. Quon didn't feel any improvement at all when he trained in the training hall.

"Quon what's wrong" said Viper looking at the white tiger with a concern face.

"It's just that this training hall will not do me no good for 60 day to get stronger" said Quon as everyone looked at him.

"What do you mean tiger not get stronger!" said Master Shifu.

"Well, is just that...argh I got to go!" said Quon teleporting him self to his room.

"Quon!" said Song but she was too late.

As Quon appeared in his room he found Qiang laying on his bed.

"Son!" said Quon.

"Oh...hey daddy" said Qiang in a depressing tone.

"Whats wrong son, feeling down" said Quon as he sat beside Qiang on the bed.

"Its just that...well...i sorta like this girl." said Qiang nervous.

"Oh yeah that's my boy, don't feel weird admitting it its alright to like a girl" said Quon with a smile.

"I know but there's this fair that's gonna hit town in a couple of days and I wanna know if she likes me or not" said Qiang.

"Well go ahead big guy, who is she" said Quon.

"Promise not to tell" said Qiang.

"I promise, son" said Quon.

"Alright, its Tigress" said Qiang as Quon jumped up.

"What, Qiang, she's married to Po!" said Quon.

"Not Ant Tigress!, her daughter Tigress" said Qiang.

"Ohh, I get it know...haha so do you like her, or you just want something from her" said Quon with an eyebrow raised.

"What! Dad no please, I like her a lot...every time I'm near her I just get so nervous...she's so pretty and beautiful" said Qiang. Little did the white tigers know that Tigress and Qiao were hearing everything.

Tigress made a huge smile when she hard that the brother Hua and Qiao liked her. The two girls ran back to the room were all the girls and Bo were.

"So are you gonna tell her?" asked Quon.

"I don't know dad...she'll probably reject me" said Qiang.

"Why son...i mean you got my looks" joked Quon making Qiang smile and laugh a little.

"Yeah dad, maybe I tell her in this couple of days alright" said Qiang.

"Alright, but Qiang...i want to talk to you about something now that you're here" said Quon.

"Alright dad" said Qiang.

"I want you to fight with Titanoboa too" said Quon making Qiang jump.

"What! Are you insane dad, she will kill me!" said Qiang.

"Look this training hall will not make me or you or Po stronger in time...but I know of a place were it can make you stronger and beyond stronger of what this training hall will do in 2 years" said Quon.

"Well if you think that I have a chance to win then...alright yes I accept" said Qiang making Quon smile.

"Alright...we will not come back for 60 days alright so if you plan to tell Tigress you like her better do it now cause you will not go to the fair." said Quon

"Yes" said Qiang.

"Good...know go get as much training clothes as you can, ill tell the others" said Quon disappearing.

Qiang ran out the door and before he could get to his room he heard giggling coming from another room close to his. He went inside and found all the young girls and Bo inside.

"Hey guys, whats going on" said Qiang.

"Oh nothing bro" said Hua smiling.

"Um alright anyway...my dad is going to take me somewhere to train cause im too going to fight this monster" said Qiang making everyone gasp.

"So I will not be here for 60 days" said Qiang.

"Aaww okay bro will miss you" said Qiao.

"and I bet Tigress here will miss you too" said Jia elbowing Tigress. Qiang cheeks turned red in an instant.

"Umm yeah so I'll be going now bye!" said Qiang running to his room.

"Yeah Tigress my brother likes you alright, if not he loves you" said Hua making Tigress smile.

"Haha go get her bro!" said Bo cheering his best friend.

Quon appeared in the training hall again and everyone looked back at him.

"Guys...i made up my mind...this training hall will not make me stronger in time, so I'm going to a secret training area were I can get stronger than I ever would here in 2 years" said Quon making everyone gasp.

"What! impossible!" yelled Master Shifu.

"Anyways...Song...I decided that Qiang will fight too" said Quon making everyone gasp louder.

"What! are you crazy my little Qiang is not going to fight!" yelled Song mad and sad.

"Don't worry he will be fine" said Quon as Song hugged him crying.

"Po...tomorrow we will go alright" said Quon.

"Quon...look...I think you should take this one on your own" said Po.

"What!" everyone yelled.

"Guys... I may be the dragon warrior, but were not fighting an ordinary bad guy...were fighting an ancient monster" said Po.

"Quon I cannot win...is up to you to save china not just the valley of peace like last time, but China all of it" said Po.

"You sure bro" said Quon.

"Yes. I'm sure" said Po as he and Quon hugged like the buddy's they are.

"alright" said Quon.

"Stay alive" said Po. Quon walked to his Friends and gave them a hug.

"Okay...Song could you come with me please" said Quon as he offered his hand to Song which she grabbed. In an instant Quon and Song disappeared to a hill were you could see the blue sky with some clouds and the suns rays.

"Song...My beautiful wife that I love...you will always be in my heart" said Quon as Song Put her head on his chest and Both laid down on the grass.

"Please Quon...come back with yourself and my son" said Song.

"Song when me and Qiang finish our training we'll take everyone to see the fight" said Quon making Song cry.

"I promise that we will win" said Quon as Song kissed him.

"I love you" said Song as Quon whipped her tears away.

"And I love you" said Quon. Quon and Song kissed for several minutes not wanting their lips to separate.

"By the way" said Quon making Song look up to Quon's deep blue sea eyes.

"When we come back, I'm buying you more yoga pants, because you look so damn good in them" said Quon making Song blush and Giggle.

"You think so" said Song.

"I know so" said Quon as they kissed once again.

_**With Qiang**_

Qiang was packing all his training clothes that his father, mother, Ant and Uncle gave them nor bought them.

"Alright, that does it" said Qiang.

"Maybe I can warm up" said Qiang as he began doing triangle push up that his Uncle showed him to do. The little White tiger did 40 of those and went for one arm push ups. At about 23 push ups (Daughter) Tigress came in to his room.

"24...25...26" said Qiang.

"Hey Qiang" said Tigress as Qiang stood up.

Tigress blushed at seeing Qiang with his vest.

"Oh hey there Tigress" said Qiang.

"Um...Qiang do you have a secret to tell me" said Tigress with a smile.

"Well um...I give my dad some competition when it comes to eating" said Qiang making Tigress laugh.

"Haha...funny" said Tigress as she circled around Qiang, watching every muscle in his body. Tigress stood in front of Qiang. Qiang was taller by 6 more inches. the white tiger dried his sweat away with a towel and looked at Tigress's red amber eyes as Tigress looked at Qiang's Purple marble eyes. Tigress got closer to him.

"Qiang do you like me" said Tigress with a smile on her face.

"Um...well you're a good friend" said Qiang as Tigress giggled.

"I mean more as just a friend" said Tigress.

"Um ah um ah guh gh ight..." said Qiang, but he found useless to try to avoid those big, beautiful red fiery eyes of hers.

"Arghth...Yes...i do like you...i like you a lot" said Qiang making Tigress smile wider than ever, Then Tigress hugged him making Qiang wonder.

"I like you too Qiang" said Tigress making Qiang smile. Tigress took his paws and held them together.

"Please come back from the fight" said Tigress she wanted to say more but she got lost in Qiang's eyes and Qiang got lost in her eyes. With out them knowing their head began moving closer to each other until their lips met. Their eyes opened but did not pulled away. Tigress put her arms around Qiang neck and Qiang put his arms around her waist bringing her closer. They kissed for a couple of minutes before they pulled away to regain their breath.

"Qiang Han...i know this is to early to say, but I love you" said Tigress.

"Yeah it is to early, but my heart tells me that you're the one...I love you Tigress" said Qiang as they both hugged for a minute. Suddenly Quon's voice was heard from outside the room.

"Qiang! Are you ready!" yelled Quon.

"Yes dad!" yelled Qiang back.

"Well, I guess I need to go" said Tigress walking away.

"Wait!" said Qiang making Tigress look back.

"Can...you just..um one more kiss maybe" said Qiang nervous. Tigress smiled and gave the white tiger another of her kisses.

"Hehe later handsome" said Tigress as she walked to a room.

"Haha YES! awesome" said Qiang.

"Qiang!" yelled Quon.

"Coming Dad!" yelled Qiang with excitement as he ran to his father.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: **Power From Within**

Qiang ran down to the kitchen were everyone was.

"There you are son, ready to go" said Quon.

"Argh...last time was two days that you left...how can I put up with 60" said Song crying.

"Quon...could you bring us to this advanced training hall" said Master Shifu.

"Well that training spot is secret, but I could bring you with us if Meili has rooms in the C.O.G.J." said Quon.

"Bet your scrawny ass I got rooms" said Meili on a watch in Quon's backpack.

"Aah!...god damn it don't scare like that argh!" said Quon very annoyed.

"Haha come down, anyways I heard you were coming over to train so I got the training chamber ready, and you can bring everybody if you want" said Meili.

"Well..." said Quon thinking then he turned back to look at everyone's angry faces.

"Okay okay...you can come BUT I'M WARNING YOU!...is hard to live with my sister" said Quon.

"got that right bro" said Léi.

"Hey! Y'all back off before I make learn the real meaning of pain!" said Meili.

"Haha okay...wait you got clothes for everyone right" said Quon.

"Yes" said everyone.

"You guys packed?" said Quon.

"Yeah we were sure to go with you whether you like it or not" said Song. Quon's eye was twitching.

"Alright...know every one grab my arms" said Quon.

Then in an instant they teleported to the C.O.G.J.

"Wow!" said Po as seeing technology of thousands of years to come.

"Oh yeah sweet smell of donuts" said Quon.

"Hey everyone" said Meili with Léi by her side.

"Hey sis and bro, whats been going on" said Quon as everyone looked at the technology around them.

"Nothing much just hanging" said Léi.

"Oh master Quon, is an honor to see you again" said one of the workers there.

"Yes...now...hey Suzy can you take my Bother and his son to the training chamber" said Meili.

"Yes right away, follow me Master Quon" said the female lion with a deep green vest and pants.

"Alright everyone, here's your keys and your bedrooms number okwooah" said Meili as Hua and Qiao hugged her legs.

"Hey there cuties, Aunt Meili has to do something real quick okay" said Meili.

_**With Quon and Qiang**_

Oh man is been long since I last came here like 7 years ago" said Quon.

"Yes Master Quon, I never met you before I just heard stories of you" said the lioness.

"Yeah my dad's a legend" said Qiang.

"Hehe yes indeed" said Suzy.

"So how much further" said Quon.

"Couple of minutes" said Suzy.

"So...dad what are we going to train in anyways" said Qiang.

"It's called a gravity chamber for example we can multiply them gravity of earth 10 times, making it a nice way to get stronger faster" said Quon.

"Wooah...how much could you withstand" said Qiang.

"When I was little no more than 3 times, when I was a teen around when I met your mother about 45...i can't wait to know what I can pull off now" said Quon.

"45!" said Suzy amazed

"Yes forty five, I guess I was 24 or 25" said Quon.

"Woah dad how much do you think ill do" said Qiang.

"Well, you are far more stronger than I was at you age so, I guess about 12 to 15 times the gravity" said Quon making Suzy's eye twitch.

"12 to 15" said Suzy.

"Hahah! awesome" said Qiang

"Well, master Quon, were here...the gravity chamber or as you called it the training chamber" said Suzy pointing to a white door with red designs.

"Alright, thank you very much Suzy" said Quon.

"It is an honor to meet you Master Quon, please enjoy" said Suzy walking away.

"_Damn his so handsome and so is his son, not to mention they're really strong, I wonder if my girls will like his son" _Thought Suzy as she walked away.

"Well Qiang let's go" said Quon opening the door.

"Argh is a little heavy" said Qiang

"When you enter this room it starts off with 1 time the gravity of earth" said Quon.

"okay dad lets warm up" said Qiang

_**With the group.**_

Everyone was talking on comfortable sofas with a cup of tea or soda in their paws. (Daughter) Tigress was on a table looking at a picture of Qiang.

"Tigress what are you doing here sweetheart come join us" said (Mother) Tigress. Her daughter respoded with quick action and hid the photo, but her mother knew very well she was hiding something.

"Tigress...what in your paws" said Tigress (Mother)

"Oh nothing really" said Tigress (Daughter)

"Tigress" said Tigress(Mother) giving her daughter a death look. Tigress sighed and gave the picture to her mother.

"Oh darling you like Qiang" said (Mother) Tigress smiling widely.

"Yes" said (Daughter) Tigress with red cheeks.

"Then tell him sweetheart and don't steal photos of him" said (Mother) Tigress.

"Actually mother we already started dating and he gave me one of his pictures and I gave him one of mine" said (Daughter) Tigress.

"Ah young love...you know Tigress you're making a wise decision to be with Qiang...there are not too many guys out there that are loyal, responsible, very protecting I must say, and well all the features you see in your Uncle Quon" said (Mother) Tigress.

"So is okay if I date Qiang" said Tigress.

"Of course, Qiang is just like Quon...i known Quon since he was 5 years old and Qiang looks and acts the same way" said Tigress.

"Thank you mother" said Tigress's Daughter as she hugged her.

_**With Quon and Qiang.**_

The white tigers where training under 20 times the gravity of earth. Qiang was keeping up with his father as they both fought each other. Quon went for a roundhouse kick but Qiang blocked it and punched Quon right on the stomach.

"Ah!" screamed Quon.

"Oh I'm sorry dad!" said Qiang worried.

"No...that was great you really surprised me today by fighting on 20 times gravity...I would be on the floor If I was your age" said Quon.

"Thanks dad" said Qiang as he hugged his father just as a picture fell out of Qiang's pocket.

"Hm whats this" said Looking at the picture of Tigress with a red dress.

"Qiang did you steal this!" said Quon putting the picture in front of Qiang's face. Immediately Qiang took the picture and put it in his backpack, the little white Tigers cheeks were read but the sweat and fur did a good job in hiding it.

"No dad I didn't Tigress is my girlfriend now" said Qiang.

"Good cause I would be really angry about my son stealing property" said Quon.

"Can we get back to training dad" said Qiang trying to change the topic.

"Sure" said Quon.

**6 hours later.**

It was about 7:56 pm and the white tiger were still fighting, but under 78 times gravity. Qiang could still move but very slowly, one step took a lot out of him.

"Woah man Qiang you really are special to be able to move on thi...Qiang" said Quon looking at Qiang's anger.

"What's wrong son" said Quon.

"I'm your son 78 times gravity should be nothing to me" said Qiang trying to walk.

"Son...you're 8 years old a normal child would be dead by now, but just release the anger...hey I'm going to get some water alright" said Quon walking to the kitchen not as fast as usual cause of the gravity, but the kitchen is not attacked to the gravity room so therefore normal gravity isn't there.

Qiang was still trying to hang on and focus...he was trying so hard that his sweat was dripping like crazy.

"I can't stand for this...I'm Qiang Han Son of Quon Han...the legendary Golden Tiger!" Yelled Qiang as a white aura took over him.

"This humiliation I will...not...STAND! AAAAHHHH!" Yelled Qiang as a golden light lighten the room. Quon came running in.

"Qiang are you oka" Quon stopped and looked at a golden glowing figure. The glow faded and thus Qiang transformed into a golden Tiger.

"Qiang...you did it" said Quon. Qiang face was in anger he could now stand still and walk and run faster than ever. Qiang looked at his paws.

"I finally did it...now...dad lets get to the real training" said Qiang as powered up making his golden aura bigger.

"Haha Yes!" said Quon as he turned into a golden Tiger. Qiang face showed no emoting and his voice was a little lower. Soon enough their fist collided and making a bang that was heard were the group was. What was that" said Song.

"It must be the chamber!...i know that we are not allowed to see the training area but can we go I need to see them" said Song.

"Grrrr...fine...but not a word out of your mouths about this training area" said Meili.

"We promise" said Po. Then everybody went rushing to the destination, with every second the loud noises became stronger.

"There they are!" yelled Meili. Po opened the door and smoke and dust was everywhere.

"Quon, Qiang!" yelled Son. When the smoke cleared there was Quon standing still smiling with his golden fur and aura and in front of him was Qiang with his golden fur and aura, also his muscles were much bigger and his chest seem to be made out of marble. Everyone had a drooped jaw.

"Don't come in or else you would be in the floor in pain" said Qiang not looking at the group.

"Qiang you made your father proud today and also..." said Quon as everyone held in suspense.

"Can I get something to eat I'm starving" said Quon as everyone face palmed. Quon turned off the gravity chamber and went outside. Qiang was still in his golden tiger form. Tigress(Daughter) looked at his defined muscles and chest and purred. Qiang was still in his emotionless face.

"Qiang...hello" said Tigress. Qiang looked at his father.

"Dad are we done for today" said Qiang.

"Yes, son" said Quon in his regular white fur.

"Qiang smiled and went into his normal white fur as well.

"Hey there Tigress" said Qiang.

"You look so handsome with or without your super tiger golden...whatever you call it" said Tigress (Daughter).

"haha...thanks and you are not so bad yourself" said Qiang as the young couple walked on a different direction.

"So Qiang..." said Tigress as she grabbed one of Qiang paws which made Qiang blush.

"Um yes Tigress."

"You wanna go for a walk" said Tigress.

"I would love to, but I smell horrible and I need a shower" said Qiang.

"Oh okay" said Tigress smiling. Qiang began to walk away.

"Qiang wait" said Tigress.

"Yes" said Qiang. Tigress came running and gave him a kiss on Qiang's lips.

"Good night" said Tigress as she ran off to her family. Qiang just stood there in shock but then smiled.

"_Today was incredible... I'm dating the girl of my dreams, became a golden tiger and well I withstood 78 gravity" _thought Qiang. Then the little white tiger walked towards the shower.

_**With the group**_

"Man this is good!" said Quon as he ate food like a poor and homeless tiger.

"Wow...my little Qiang a golden tiger...and at a young age" said Song.

"YES...I'm proud Of my son...today was really magical" said Quon. After a good dinner the group began making their way to their bedrooms. Everyone had their own room except the married couples.

As Qiang got out of the bathroom he went to grab his clothes after he have dried himself. Unfortunate is that Qiang didn't bring anything to the restroom. The white tiger had no choice but to walk out with a towel on his waist.

"This is so embarrassing" said Qiang. Lucky for him all the others were Asleep except the girls...the young girls of Hua, Jia, Qiao, Tigress Ài, Daiyu, and Lifen who were in one rooms only. Qiang passed By and heard giggles coming from it.

"Just keep walking" whispered Qiang. Until out of another room came two females cheetahs about 8 or 9.

"Ahh." Qiang didn't say nothing and walked away leaving the cheetahs looking at him with passion.

"That one is good" said a female

"He's the son of Quon Han" said the other female.

Qiang made his way to his room and put on some clothes.

"Now that's better" said Qiang. He got into bed and went to sleep. As everyone slept new trouble was arsing near Gongmen city.

**Hey guys that was chapter 11...anyways Have yourself a nice day...or night! And !REVIEW PLEASE!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: **10 Days Remaining.**

**Morning**

Qiang Woke up on his bed, but the most surprisingly thing was that (daughter) Tigress was on his bed too sleeping. Qiang's cheeks turned scarlet red just as Tigress was purring close to his chest. Tigress's eyes began to open little by little, then she smiled greatly.

"Good morning Qiang" said Tigress as she got closer to Qiang.

"Uh?...hey there...Tigress, why did you sleep with me" said Qiang.

"I couldn't sleep cause of the thunder last night...i needed someone that would make me feel protected...did my presence bother you...if it does I'm really sorry" said Tigress as she stood up.

"No no no no...never...don't ever leave me" said Qiang as Tigress did a back-flip on to his bed and laid down beside him once again.

"Hhehe...okay" said Tigress as she gave Qiang a big ol' kiss.

"But I need to go back to my bedroom or else" said Tigress.

"Yeah, you go do that" said Qiang as Tigress ran out the door, but then she quickly came back.

"Oh and by the way, did I mention that your body is very warm" said Tigress blushing with a smile on her face.

"Um...thanks haha" said Qiang as Tigress giggled and blew him a kiss, then left.

"Wow, she really does care about me...well than I can't disappoint her...hmm...i look very weak right now but when I transformed, muscle filled me up, so I guess I have to train even harder" said Qiang.

"Qiang!" said Quon.

"Oh hey dad" said Qiang.

"Son I hope you enjoyed yesterday cause when we enter that gravity chamber, we will not come back for 48 days alright" said Quon.

"What!" said Qiang.

"You heard" said Quon as he disappeared in an instant. Qiang put on his father's exact clothes but different size, of course, and headed to the gravity chamber.

"Qiang, alright lets go" said Quon as Qiang entered and Quon closed the door leaving everyone seeing the door close.

"Alright Son...we will star out with 50 gravi." Quon was interrupted when Qiang transformed.

"Son...you dint have to stress out your brains when you transformed for the second time?" asked Quon with an eye twitching.

"What do you mean dad" said Qiang.

"Well, back then I struggled to go golden and you just did it in 5 seconds for the second time...hmm Qiang you make me proud" said Quon as he transformed into a golden tiger.

"Thanks dad, but I suggest we fight!" said Qiang.

"Alright...haaaa!" yelled Quon as he and his on started to fight. Kick was blocked, punch was countered every single time until Quon went for an elbow at the back making Qiang go flying.

"Dad...this 50 times gravity is nothing I haven't even broken a sweat" said Qiang.

"Well if you say so...okay lets see 100 times gravity" said Quon. Then Qiang started to feel a little challenged

"Well, it didn't make much of a difference but oh well" said Qiang as he got to his fighting pose.

"Hmm your right, but that will do for now" said Quon. Then again the father and son went at it, trading blow after blow.

"Argh Qiang you haven't got to a full golden tiger yet...there's still strength waiting to be released of a golden tiger" said Quon.

"you mean I'm not fully transformed!" said Qiang.

"Yes" said Quon.

"now it's easy to get to that strength...i just have to push you further...maybe 150 times gravity will work" said Quon as he turned the gravity to 150 gravity.

"Well, it is getting kinda of heavy" said Qiang.

"Damn.!..i guess 200" said Quon. Then Qiang began to struggle.

"Yes this will do" said Quon.

"How come you're not struggling" said Qiang.

"Well I'm a fully golden tiger therefore more strength, speed etc." said Quon. Then again the golden tigers went at it for more than 5 hours before Qiang couldn't handle it.

"Come on Qiang, unleash your potential" said Quon.

"I...i can't dad" said Qiang.

"Sure you can...okay lets take a break" said Quon.

**48 days later.**

Everyone gathered around the chamber waiting for the tigers to show.

"I hope the training was worth it" said Tigress (mother). Then suddenly the door opened and dust came out, but when it all cleared everyone gasped.

Quon was bigger and with more defined six-pack and muscles showing through his ripped vest and pants. Qiang was the one that really showed more work on him. He had I very defined chest, muscles and even his six-pack at 8 years old.

"Oh my god" whispered (Daughter) Tigress.

"Quon is that you" said Song

"Well yeah why wouldn't be me" said Quon.

"You look so fan-" Song was interrupted by Quon.

"Oh before you finish that, I'm starving! The food there was okay but I really prefer y'alls" said Quon.

"Yep that's Quon alright" said Master Shifu.

"Hey hey hey there Qiang" said Viper.

"Oh hey the Master Viper" said Qiang as he bowed.

"Wow you really trained hard" said Viper.

"Yes almost 20 hours non stop" said Qiang.

"Ahh...um...yeah..good for you I guess" said Viper as she slithered away.

"Mom!" said Qiang. Song eyes shot opened with tears.

"Oh how I missed my little boy" said Song.

"Ahh okay mother you can put me down now" said Qiang.

"Quon if you want some food follow Léi alright" said Meili.

"Yeah follow me bro" said Léi.

"Yeah in a second...Hey babe got any clothes I can wear" said Quon.

"Well of course I just bought new ones just 23 days ago" said Song.

"For me too right mom" said Qiang smiling.

"Well yeah haha" said Song. The white tigers went to change in their bedrooms. Quon put on an elastic white vest that really showed his defined muscles. And also some Black pants with white designs. Qiang got a red elastic vest that did the same for him as his father. And got red pants to match it up. As Qiang was finishing up (Daughter) Tigress came inside along with Bo.

"Qiang!" said Bo.

"Bo buddy long time no see man" said Qiang.

"Yeah man" said Bo.

"Hey Qiang" said Tigress.

"Oh hey there Tigress" said Qiang.

"Anyways man the food is ready so come on when you can" said Bo as he walked away.

"So...Qiang, did you miss me as much as I missed you" said Tigress.

"Oh you bet, every time I went to bed I had a dream about you" said Qiang making Tigress smile while blushing.

"You look very handsome" said Tigress as she got close to Qiang's chest.

"Thank you...and don't think I didn't notice that you been working out something" said Qiang Looking at her body.

"Hehe" said Tigress blushing.

"So...I don't get a kiss not even a hug" said Qiang.

"I'm sorry but your presence gives me reasons to forget what I'm gonna do" said Tigress as she put her arms around Qiang's neck and Qiang put his around her waist and both kissed. After 2 long minutes of smooching they broke it up.

"You have no idea of how much I wanted that kiss" said Qiang.

"Same here" said Tigress. Qiang and Tigress walked out and went to the kitchen.

"Qiang, how are you doing" said Master Shifu.

"Great, master, and you" said Qiang as he bowed.

"Good, good, anyways could you do me a favor" said Master Shifu.

"Yes, of course" said Qiang.

"Alright, can you go to a village and get supplies we don't have any anymore" said Master Shifu.

"Sure!" said Qiang.

"Good...here's the list of everything" said Master Shifu as he handed Qiang a scroll.

"Alright!" said Qiang as he walked outside.

"Hey Qiang, bye I'll miss you" said (Daughter) Tigress as she quickly gave Qiang a peck in the cheek and went inside.

Qiang made a smile and flew off to a near village.

"I don't see any villages just trees" said Qiang flying in the sky.

"Hm... still no village...what happen to the villages..." said Qiang as he kept looking then a village started to reveal it self next to a big lake.

"Ahh there we go" said Qiang as he went down and touched the ground.

"hmm.. welcome to Insorta" said Qiang as he read a sign. Qiang walked further in to the town as people kept looking at him with a nervous face.

"Please! Tell Lord Kafua that everything would be ready just don't kill anymore!" said a female got on her knees.

"What... who's Lord Kafua" said Qiang.

"You mean he didn't send you here" said a male pig.

"No...i came here to get some supplies for my family and friends" said Qiang.

"Well run along now child. Go back to your family and friends and tell them to leave before they become slaves of Lord Kafua" said the pig.

"Who's Lord Kafua anyways what is it about him that is so evil besides killing people" said Qiang.

"He is a creature from the bottom of that lake, he only come to take our woman and to eat our food...this village used to be one of the most popular and well known...know they don't even know that it existed" said a rabbit.

"Hmmm...okay I'll take care of him for you" said Qiang as everyone gasped.

"Ha this is no child's play young one...now go back to your mother" said a sheep.

"FOOLS!" said a very old goat.

"You got the solution to our problem right in front of your noses and you still don't recognize it" said the goat walking forward Qiang.

"What are you talking about, you old rag" said A pig.

"you fools don't know who this young one is...he Is Qiang Han...the Son of the one and only Quon Han!" said the goat as everyone gasped.

"What, you seriously lost your mind..go home!" said a sheep.

"Actually it's true...my father is Quon Han." said Qiang then a tornado of water appeared on the lake. And when it all cleared a blue, muscular wolf was standing tall on the ground.

"Where's my women!" said the wolf. Accompanied by 30 bob cats.

"Everyone hide" said A pig.

"I'll take care of this" said Qiang as he flew to the bob cats.

"Wow he can fly" said A female sheep.

"I told you that he is the son of the legendary golden tiger" said the goat

"Hey kid get out of here before I kill you" said a bobcat, then Qiang kicked the cat which made him fly to a mountain. Then all of the bob cats attacked Qiang, but the white tiger powered up with his energy and killed a the bob cats with super fast kick and punches that his Aunt Tigress had showed him.

"What!" yelled the wolf as everyone in the village cheered Qiang.

"Leave this village alone, and I will promise not to kill you": said Qiang making the wolf laugh.

"Hahahah you..hahaha..kill me...hahaha" said the wolf laughing.

"But I got to admit, you are far way stronger than my bob cats...how about you join me and together rule china" said the Wolf.

"Not a chance" said Qiang as he rushed to the wolf and elbowed him on his stomach making the wolf spit out blood. Qiang then kicked him on the jaw, which made him fly up, then flew up and did a kick to the stomach. The wolf came down to the lake and sank to the bottom.

"Wow...he was...really weak" said Qiang.

As Qiang was walking to he village the wolf came back.

"You...will not...defeat the...mighty...Lord...kafua" said the wolf. Then he powered up to full power.

"See this kid this is my full powahj" said Kafua but got interrupted by Qiang's chop to the back of the neck and the wolf came down with his eyes white. Qiang then threw him to the lake; his final resting place.

"Huray for Qiang!" said a sheep as fireworks began to lighten up the sky. Everyone was dancing and before Qiang noticed it was already 8:34 pm.

"Oh god time flew by" said Qiang as he went to a store that was getting food.

"Hello there, you wouldn't happen to have any of these supplies would you." said Qiang.

"Well of course young man" said the pig as he got a bag of all the supplies.

"Oh god! I forgot to get money! oh man this sucks" said Qiang.

"Oh money you say, don't worry young one this is free" said the pig.

"But why" said Qiang

"Because silly you saved us from the wrath of Kafua...his been hunting us for more than 30 years" said the pig.

"Oh...well thank you very much I appreciate it" said Qiang as the pig gave him a smile. Qiang went outside and surprisingly Quon was there.

"Dad!" said Qiang as he went to hug his father.

"Hey the son, what took you so long" said Quon as everyone gathered around the two.

"Is Quon Han!" yelled a sheep.

"Oh I'm sorry dad but I ran to some trouble when I got here and well you know" said Qiang.

"Alright son, and God Qiang Tigress has been looking for you everywhere...she really likes you Qiang." said Quon.

"Yeah" said Qiang.

"Quon!...can I get your autograph" said A pig...along with everybody.

"Um...you see we really got to boogie so I think I will see you later" said Quon.

"Come on just one" said a sheep.

"I would love to but when you got a wife that expects to be there at an exact time plus getting there when dinner is ready... I think I better go, but if I come here again I will okay" said Quon as he and his son flew into the sky.

"Hey dad I wanted to say this for a long time but I think we still have more days till our fight at Gongmen city why did we stop early" said Qiang.

"Because son, we need to enjoy life...i needed some extra time to spend with family and friends...every day for the last 8 years I've been training hard...sometimes your mother would be mad at me for coming in late to sleep and also she would not even look at me for days...i thought that she didn't love me anymore...that she found someone else...but then I realized that I'm not spending as much time as her or my friends and family...so Qiang that why we need this time relax and enjoy ourselves." said Quon as the white tigers flown in the air. The sound of thunder started to be heard and lighting to be seen and soon rain began to fall.

"I think we need to go know...i wanted to enjoy this night flying in the wind but I guess weather is a jerk sometimes" said Quon as he signaled Qiang to grab his paw. Once the little white tiger grabbed it they teleported to the center.

"Woah we made it in time" said Qiang.

"Qiang!" said Tigress as she went and hugged the white tiger.

"Tigress my fur is a little wet" said Qiang.

"I don't care...i just want you here with me" said Tigress as Quon took the bag of supplies and left to give them their privacy. Quon entered the kitchen were he found Song reading a scroll waiting for dinner to be ready and put the bag on the table.

"Well hello there sexy lady" said Quon making Song giggle.

"Hello there, where you beaah!" said Song as she jumped from a loud thunder.

"Woah" said Quon.

"Oh I'm sorry but you know how I get when thunder occurs" said Song. Quon pulled Song close to him and hugged her as he embraced her warmth and she his protectiveness.

"Every time I feel safe is close to you or in your arms" said Song as she kissed her husband.

"I love you Song" said Quon as Song put her head on his chest.

"Look how about when we finish eating we go to bed" said Quon.

"Yes" said Song as she gave him a peck in the cheek.

Qiang and Tigress were still hugging surprisingly.

"Tigress is getting pretty late come I'll take you to your bed" said Qiang.

"No...i wanna sleep with you...I'm scared of thunder and I can't sleep...please...I just want to sleep with the one I love...is that wrong" said Tigress as her eyes sparked in the moonlight that showed through a window.

"No...nothing wrong with that...just if it's just sleeping" said Qiang as Tigress blushed hard.

"Wheres everyone" said Qiang.

"They're sleeping silly" said Tigress as the couple walked to Qiang's room.

"Oh okay" said Qiang.

"Now wait here I need to go get my pajamas" said Tigress as she ran to her room. Qiang went inside his room and took off his shirt and pants and put on just sleeping pants.

"Alright I'm back" said Tigress as she immediately started to purr at seeing Qiang with out a shirt.

"Oh hey" said Qiang as Tigress got close to him. Then Qiang got onto the bed and Tigress laid down next him as she put her head on his muscular chest. A thunder came down making Tigress gasp and shiver.

"It's okay it's okay I'm here" said Qiang as he hugged her making her shiver go away. Tigress raised her head and gave Qiang a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you" said Tigress as she quickly fell asleep.

Qiang wanted to enjoy the sight of the beautiful Tigress sleep but his eyes shut down quick and he too joined her.

Quon was eating and Song was falling asleep as she tried to stay awake to accompany her husband.

"Okay...I'm good...now let's get you some sleep" said Quon as he put the dishes in the sink and picked up Song bridal style.

"Quon...I...can walk..you know" said Song.

"I know but I want you to rest as much as possible" said Quon as he got to his and Song's room.

He laid Song down and covered her up with the bed sheets...the white Tiger took off his shirt and pants and slept in his boxers. Song than stood up and took her clothes off leaving her sleeping clothes on. Song laid Down her head on her husband chest and went to sleep fast!

"I love you" said Quon as he kissed Song's forehead which made her get closer to Quon as a smile took over her face.

"Goodnight" said Quon as his eyes closed and he too fell asleep.

**Hey guys that was chapter 12 of ISOF2...i hope that you had a wonderful Halloween, even if it passed away a couple days ago, but you know...anyways please review and have a great day...or night!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: **Hazelcore**

Quon woke up at noon, and found Song still sleeping beside him. It was surprising because Song usually wakes up earlier. Quon could hear the snow leopardess purr as she slept.

"_Looks like Song was pretty tired yesterday"_ Thought Quon. Song began to open her eyes little by little until her blur was gone.

"Oh...good morning Quon" said Song.

"Good morning, I find it surprising your not out of bed, usually you wake up earlier than me" said Quon.

"Yeah, I just want to enjoy this morning with you" said Song.

"But it's already noon" said Quon.

"Morning? Noon? Whatever I just want you" said Song as she hugged the white tiger a little tightly.

"your so beautiful" said Quon making Song's cheeks turn red, then Quon laid down again and went to sleep with his wife.

Qiang was still sleeping. Tigress woke up next to Qiang and smiled but soon she blushed hard at seeing that one Qiang's hands was on her leg just a little higher. With that Qiang woke up and saw the feline smiling with red cheeks..

"Well hello there angel" said Qiang as Tigress giggled. Qiang sat up and stretched.

"Its almost noon, I'm surprised I don't smell anything from the kitchen" said Qiang.

"You silly, everyone is out doing things except for your parents" said Tigress.

"Hm...okay good enough" said Qiang. Tigress smiled and laid her head on Qiang chest.

"This kinda of funny" said Tigress.

"Whats kinda of Funny" said Qiang.

"I mean we have slept with each other and told I love you to each other, and have gave kisses to each other on the lips...Qiang do you think I'm taking this way too fast" said Tigress.

"Well, I say no...but if you're not sure talk to your parents they will give you advice...that's what I do" said Qiang.

"Perhaps" said Tigress.

_**Gongmen City**_

The place was rebuild and houses were too , along with buildings. Everyone was doing their normal whatever. A peaceful day in a peaceful city...or was it peaceful? Clouds began forming up in the sky as thunder was heard. A hole opened from the sky and a massive army of white Wolfs and White cheetahs began to run toward the ocean...the army was about 5000-8000 tops!

"What is this" said a female sheep. Then the army stopped and retrieved from the ocean and lined up in a straight line as Titanoboa was slithering passed them.

"Alright boys we have exactly 9 days till the fight arrives...now this is not an ordinary fight...were talking about the dragon warrior and the golden tiger Quon Han...i want you to spend 70% of the days training with 30% to sleep, eat, shower or whatever...and if y'all succeed I will choose 10 of you to join me in a wonderful night if I see that you're dedicated enough" said Titanoboa, the big snake was evil but one thing is for sure...she had the looks!

Every one of the wolves and cheetah's eyes shot open and went to train as hard as they could at the bottom of the ocean.

_**At The C.O.G.J**_

As Qiang was sleeping he started to hear bumping. Qiang woke up along with Tigress who was sleepy.

"Qiang is just the wind, come on lets get back to sleep honey" said Tigress. The the sound was heard again.

"Qiang come on it's nothing" said Tigress again.

"No...stay here" said Qiang as he did a kick up and quickly put on his vest and pants.

"Tigress what ever you do, don't get out of this room. Understood." said Qiang.

"If you say so" said Tigress as Qiang ran out and closed the door. Qiang carefully walked around the building.

"Qiang" said Quon coming from his room.

"Dad!" said Qiang.

"You hear that" said Qiang.

"Yes...lets split up you take the other half of the building and I'll take this one" said Quon as Qiang agreed and ran off.

Qiang ran out of the home level were is just you and your family and went to the bottom were employes worked. There was loud noises everywhere.

"Hm where could that sound be coming fr-" Qiang was interrupted as loud screams were heard.

"Alright give me all your money" said a gorilla with two rhinos and three alligators.

"Argh can't we get 9 days of peacefulness" said Qiang as he walked close to the robbers.

"Look! It's Qiang HELP US!" yelled a Female Cheetah. Qiang approached the bad guys with a death look.

"Alright guys I give you 10 seconds tops to get your asses out of this building" said Qiang.

"You really shouldn't be speaking those words cause sooner or later you're gonna get grounded!" yelled a rhino as he punched Qiang on the face, but his face nor his body moved.

"You done with your nonsense" said Qiang.

"What the hell" said the rhino then Qiang kicked him on the stomach which made him fly.

"You little punk!" said all of the creatures as they all ganged up on Qiang.

"Wow...you guys are slow" said Qiang as he only moved his head and neck to dodge the attacks. Qiang then powered up and sent everyone flying.

"Argh...i guess if you want something done right you have to do it yourself" said a voice coming from the shadows.

"Who are you" said Qiang as the figure showed a black panther.

"That is not of your concer-ahh!" said the panther as he got punched in the stomach by Qiang.

"Ahh...you ungrateful child!" said the panther as he tried to do some combos of punching on Qiang; but they got dodged.

"Look buddy...i will give you another chance..ether go back in peace or you won't see the sun again." said Qiang. The panther was already showing blood coming from his mouth from the devastating blow to the stomach.

"i will never leave!...i will kill you!" yelled the panther.

"well option 2 I guess" said Qiang as he appeared behind the back of the panther and kicked it. The black panther screamed in pain as stumbled to the ground, then he got something out of his pocket.

"Sir...we need your service..please sir" said the panther as he closed his eyes, never to be opened again.

"Well that was short...and boring" said Qiang as everyone cheered for him, but then Qiang felt a disturbing presence.

"What is that" said Qiang, then an earthquake was felt and a red light came from the ground with a gigantic crocodile floating in the middle of it.

"I can't believe my men fell to a child...i knew I smelled failure when I hired them" said the croc.

"Who...who are you" said Qiang.

"Well if you must know, I'm Hazelcore...I'm one of the most dangerous villains out today" said the croc.

"Hm...doesn't surprise me" said Qiang.

"Well brat how about you show me what you got" said Hazelcore.

"With pleasure" said Qiang as he jumped and immediately the two fighters were trading blows at amazing speed in the air.

"You're pretty good" said the croc.

"You're holding back...a can feel it...stop toying around cause it will just make it worse" said Qiang.

"Well you see...you're not worth my time!" said the croc as he punched Qiang on the face making him fly to a near mountain; smashing it.

"Poor child...can't even take a blow" said the croc as he laughed, but then another earthquake appeared and the mountain exploded with rocks flying everywhere and Qiang stood there with a smile.

"Hmm...i guess I was wrog-ahh!"screamed the croc as Qiang quickly punched him on the face.

"Argh you are starting to make me angry!" said the croc.

"Oh come on can't you take a blow" said Qiang with a smile...evil kind of smile.

"Grhrr...you little brat!...you want my full power! than you got it! ahhhh!" screamed the croc as he got 5X bigger than his normal size as his strength speed and everything else increased too!.

"You should be honored...only 2 people have seen me transformed and one of them is you!" said the croc as he was covered in a deep red aura. Qiang tried to fight him but he was too strong. He only one way out.

"This isn't over" said Qiang as he stood up and cleaned the blood out of his mouth.

"It is over...I'm gonna kill you just like I killed millions of others!" said Hazelcore.

"I will not and cannot give UP!" Yelled Qiang as he started to transform into a golden tiger. Winds were crazy and rocks flying everywhere. Qiang stood there in his golden tiger form.

"This cannot go any longer!" said Qiang as the croc and little tiger fought in the air. Each punch that they gave each other broke a good chunk of a mountain or anything near it.

"Come on child are you getting tired" said Hazelcore.

"No...are you!?" said Qiang as he kicked the lion on the stomach.

"Hm...not one bit" said the croc as he grabbed Qiang's leg and tossed the white tiger to the ground.

"_What...why is this happening...I'm a golden tiger!" _thought Qiang, then Hazelcore came with a knee to the stomach followed by an elbow to the back of the neck to Qiang.

"Dadd...daddy" whispered Qiang.

"Speak loader I can't hear you over your bones cracking" said Hazelcore. The croc then threw the white tiger to the wall which made Qiang go to his normal white fur.

"Now prepare to di-aaahhh!" yelled Hazelcore as he flew to a near mountain and crashed. Qiang fell to the ground breathing heavily.

"how about you mess with some one your own size!" said the legendary Golden Tiger!

**Hey guys that was chapter 13 i hope you enjoyed it and please review! gave a good day...or night**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: **The battle **

"How about you mess with someone your own size" said Quon standing on a big rock. The mountain which Hazelcore landed began to fall in pieces at Hazelcore's power.

"Arghh!...who do you think you are!" said the croc. Quon quickly made his way to Qiang.

"Qiang...come on Qiang..." said Quon trying to wake up his son, but he was unconscious. Quon took Qiang to a safe place on the grass then came to Hazelcore.

"Look...i don't know you or what you are, but nobody messes with a man family!" said Yelled Quon as the earth shook one more time as Quon turned golden.

"So you're that little brats father...hahaha how cute" said the croc as he flew into the air and landed next to the golden tiger which he was covered with a golden aura. Quon and Hazelcore quickly began to battle. Each time one of their fist or kick or elbow connect it, it would give off electricity and the amount of power making the ground shake. Quon went for an uppercut then for a kick which connected and the croc went to the ground fast, but not empty handed. Quon had several bruises and fatal cuts on his arms and legs but nothing he can't handle.

"Ahh...ahh...come on get up!" said Quon as he set paws on the ground. The croc piked him self up breathing heavily.

"This not ove-aahhh" yelled Hazelcore as he was punched on the stomach making blood come out of his mouth. Then Quon got punched fast in the face which made him fly to a tree.

"Would you look at that...looks like were even" said Quon. As hes stood up.

"You fool my power exceeds yours...you're inferior and I'm superior..ahhh!" said the croc as he began moving towards Quon. The golden Tiger moved out of the way and quickly kicked the croc in the stomach.

"Well we will not be even for long" said Quon as he powered up to 25% full power.

"Now lets see who is inferior" said Quon as he rapidly went behind the croc and kicked him on the ribs. The croc screamed in pain as he felt his bones cracking with every hit Quon delivered.

"The worst part of all...is when I'm finished with you...Meili is gonna make me rebuild the freaking wall!" said Quon still hitting the crco. Quon kicked the useless Hazelcore to the ground like if it was nothing more than trash.

"Hhaha this will not be over" said the Croc as flew away with amazing speed.

"I could follow you and kill you but your power level is almost at zero, so I'll let you off the hook" said Quon as he went back to his normal white fur. Quon went to Qiang who was just getting up.

"Ahh...father is..is that you" said Qiang putting his hand on his head.

"You did great sport, you did your best and that's all that matters" said Quon as he put his Son on his back...then suddenly...

"QUON!" yelled Meili as everyone got back from their trip and Song along side Tigress(Daughter) got out of their rooms.

"Why the fuck! Is there a freaking giant hole in the working area!" yelled Meili with such rage it would make even the most evil creature tremble in fear.

"Oh oh!" said Quon as he took off flying leaving Qiang near a wall.

"Oh no you wont" said Meili as she chased Quon.

"50 almond cookies that Meili finds him and kicks his ass" said Mantis as everyone agreed.

"Qiang...are you okay?" said Song as everyone gathered around the young White tiger.

"I'm alright mom...thanks for your concern" said Qiang.

"Here I'll take care of those wounds" said Viper as she and Qiang walked and slithered to the emergency room.

"Argh that Quon always looking for a challenge" said Song..

"Well he has his paws full with Meili" said (Mother) Tigress.

"Yeah true!" said Song.

"Anyways guys let's go ahead and clean the area then will call someone to build the wall again" said Monkey.

"No problem, we'll take care of the rebuilding for ya" said a worker.

"Oh that's very kind of you" said Song as she and everyone went to get the equipment to clean up.

**3 hours later**

It was about 4:23 pm and the smell of lunch made their way to all the masters.

"Alright everyone dig in" said Lei.

"Wait, wheres Meili and Quon" said Po.

"I guess Meili is still fighting him" said Song.

"Nope...I'm right here" said Meili with Quon on her shoulders. She Put Quon on the ground as everyone looked at the white tiger.

"You know, putting delicious food on a log and then knocking me out when I'm eating is just not playing fair" said Quon as he stood up.

"Stop crying about it, that was kindness...I could have smashed you up, but I decided to just knock you out...I could retrieve that kindness if you want" said Meili.

"Ha Ha!...anyways I would like to continue my lunch if I don't get double axed on the head again" said Quon sitting on a chair. Meili just rolled her eyes.

"Where's Qiang" said Quon as he ate.

"Viper is curing his wounds" said (Mother) Tigress as she ate dumplings.

"Oh okay, he didn't suffer that much of wounds just some scratches here and there" said Quon.

"So we have 9 days left right" said Po.

"Yes" said Quon.

"and also Qiang's birthday is coming just 4 more days" said Song.

"That's right" said Quon. While they were Qiang and Viper came back.

"Hey dad" said Qiang.

"hey there little warrior" said Quon.

"So dad...if that guy that we fought...why couldn't I finish him off" said Qiang.

"Well...first off you're a child and second you haven't yet learn to control your power as a golden tiger" said Quon.

"So what do I need to do" said Qiang rubbing his head with his left paw.

"First off train normally with the powers then try doing anything that you would normally do as-well" said Quon.

"Alright...anyways we have 9 days left so should I start now" said Qiang.

"Yes...go wherever you like and train with your powers for...i don't know, 4 3...some good 4 hours should do the job, then come here still with your golden tiger form and do anything that you always do" said Quon.

"Alright thanks dad!" said Qiang as he ran out the door.

_**4 days later**_

It was a good afternoon the birthday party of Qiang was tacking place and everyone was enjoying the party. There were balloons and ribbons everywhere, laughing took up most of the sound. Meili invited guest from other villages to come to the party. The party was made about 3.5 miles away from the center where you had a beautiful view of the ocean and nice climate.

"Happy birthday Qiang...now blow out the candles but not before you made your wish" said Song with a smile on her face as-well as the others.

"Alright mom" said Qiang. He stood there thinking then finally closed his eyes.

"_I wish for the strength to beat Titanoboa, so my family can be peaceful once again" _thought Qiang then he took a deep breath and blew out the candles...and the cake, and the table, and the curtains!

"Qiang!" said Song.

"Sorry mother hahaha" said Qiang. Cake was on everyone's faces even Master Shifu's.

"Mmmmm...chocolate with vanilla" said Quon as he licked the cake of his face as everyone laughed.

"ahhh...but then again you're Quon's son" said Song. Everyone cleaned up and stayed late talking more and more until they all went to sleep.

_**5 days later**_

Everyone woke with out saying a word and quickly went to get their breakfast. Qiang was walking to the kitchen very determined looking. When he entered he saw his father and everyone eating.

"Hello everyone" said Qiang.

"No time Qiang...come eat as much as you can this battle will last for a long while" said Quon as he ate.

"Okay" said Qiang as he took a seat and started eating. After they finished eating Quon and Qiang went outside for a few moments.

"Okay Qiang...you have mastered the golden tiger form...you should be stronger than before" said Quon.

"Yeah dad, should we go now" said Qiang.

"Yes..." said Quon as he went inside along with Qiang and told everyone to grab on to his arms. In a second all of the warriors teleported to Gongmen city.

"Well here we are" said Po as he stood beside Quon.

"Good luck Quon" said Po. Quon smiled and gave Po a thumbs up.

"Qiang...good luck I'll be rooting for you if you fight" said (Daughter) Tigress.

"Thanks" said Qiang.

"Qiang dude good luck man you're gonna need it" said Bo. Everyone gave their good lucks and let the warriors be.

"Alright we will fight there on the bottom...you guys can watch safely on the cliffs" said Quon.

"Right" said everyone.

"Alright...come on Qiang" said Quon as he took of flying.

"Right behind you dad" said Qiang. The warrior finally got to their location and they could see Titanoboa marching with her soldiers. The snake finally got there and looked at Quon.

"Quon Han so nice to see you again...now lets fight" said Titanoboa going into her attack stance.

Quon then got to a horse stance and turned into a golden tiger.

"Now as we fight...your friends will fight against my soldiers" said the snake.

"What...argh...fine...Hey guys looks like you're gonna be fighting the army!" yelled Quon as the army took their stances. (Mother) Tigress looked at their stances and figured out something.

"Guys...they are not that well trained it looks like she trained them in strength but not strategies or speed" said Tigress as everyone was relived. Qiang just stood there looking at his father.

"Alright...now...FIGHT!" yelled a wolf. Quon powered up to a 100% which made him Quicker and stronger and etc. the tiger and the snake began trading blows, but nether of them could hit on another. As they fought, the group fought the army...it was easy but there were lots of them.

"Keep on your guard" said Crane as he flew into the sky

"Wings Of Justice!" screamed Crane as a powerful wind made some of the army flip backwards.

"Stay focused" yelled Qiang as he kept blasting the creatures with his ki-blasts. Then Qiang stretched out his right arm and paw.

"Silver Star Wish!" yelled Qiang as he shot a beam at the army making the numbers decrease immensely.

Quon and Titanoboa where in the air trading blows, finally the snake managed to hit Quon on the stomach with her tail, but Quon got her back with an uppercut.

"Argh...you despicable fool" said the snake.

The army was at 300 soldiers and it started from 2000+ soldiers.

"Come on guys we can do this" said Monkey as he kicked two cheetahs in the face.

"Just a little more, hang on!" said Po.

As he chopped a wolf and kicked a cheetah.

Quon and the snake were still fighting then Quon kicked her on her face which made her fall to the ground with a crash.

"Now...it's my only chance" said Quon in the air as he put both his paws together.

"Golden...BLAST!" yelled Quon shooting an enormous beam of energy at the snake.

"What" said Titanoboa. The snake began to open her mouth making a dark purple ball and shot it at the beam. It was white all of a sudden but then it faded and it showed the snake breathing heavily same as Quon.

"You're fighting good...you should eat this for your energy and strength to restore, that way we can continue to fight this legendary battle" said the snake as she gave Quon a red grape.

"Maybe I'll keep this...but...Titanoboa I will no longer fight you" said Quon making everyone gasp.

"What you can't just walk away" said the snake.

"Sure I can...your powers far surpass my own, therefore you win this round...your next opponent is far more stronger than me...for he holds the power to defeat you, and will defeat you" said Quon.

"What who?...one of them...is it the dragon warrior...bring him to me now!" said the snake.

"Oh no is not Po..." said Quon as he looked back to Qiang which he was standing on the cliff with the others after they finished the army.

"Qiang you're next come on!" said Quon. Qiang nodded and flew down to were his father is.

"Know Qiang...show this monster what the Han family is made of" said Quon.

"Yes sir" said Qiang as Quon flew off.

"Well...i expect a challenge, you bring me a child?!...very well kid you will probably be dead before you discover fear" said Titanoboa as she showed her fags dripping with venom. Qiang then transformed into a golden Tiger and went 100%. the winds we massive that the group had to cover their heads to avoid any rocks.

"A-amazing" said Master Shifu.

"I didn't know Qiang had that much power" said Po.

"Yep that's my boy" said Quon. The winds stopped and Qiang got to his stance as a golden aura surrounded him.

"Well...Quon wasn't entirely bluffing after all, even tho is was silly to say you could defeat me but oh well lets see what you got" said the snake.

"Hm. Bring it on you creep" said Qiang as he took off to the snake.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: **Anger From W****ithin **

Qiang raced towards Titanoboa and immediately the snake slammed her tail but Qiang blocked it with his forearm. Then she tried it again but Qiang blocked it with his other forearm. Then the snake started to hit fast but Qiang just dodge hit after hit then Qiang dodge a big hit making the snake fly into the sky. Titanoboa flew by Qiang and tried to slam her tail on his legs but Qiang flew up. The snake noticed and started to fly up to Qiang, Titanoboa flew by the tiger and passed him.

"Haaaaa!" yelled the snake as she slammed her tail hoping to hit Qiang but the boy dodged the attack by moving left fast enough. Qiang landed on the ground in a bow stance looking up to the snake.

"Yeah Qiang, keep it up" said Quon from the cliff.

The snake flew down to Qiang to hit him with her tail but Qiang flew up. The hit of the tail to the ground made a crater and a lot of dirt flew up along with big rocks. As Qiang was flying up the snake with amazing speed beat him towards his destitution. Qiang was face to face with the snake then she started to slam her tail amazingly fast but Qiang just dodged them with ease, hit after hit it was dodged.

"Wow" said Monkey on the cliff. After a while the snake and the white tiger made distance between each other.

"Your pretty fast boy, let's kick things up shall we" said Titanoboa as, with amazing speed, headbutt Qiang in the face making him go back a little. Then she wrapped around him not squeezing him just enough pressure to make sure he doesn't fall out. The snake than began to punch Qiang in the face with her tail that was free. Qiang yelled a little after every hit the snake gave him. Hit after hit it came hard on the white tiger.

"Quon...you...you got to do something, before it too late" said Song but Quon just stood there smiling.

"Just wait" said Quon. The hits were still going, one to the cheek, one to the face, one to the forehead and so on. After five more hits she let go of Qiang who fast floating in the air face up.

"Hhhheeeeyyyaaa" yelled the snake as she slammed her tail on Qiang making the white tiger fall at a fast speed to the ground making a crater and a lot of dirt.

"He...he appears to be losing" said Po.

"Quon is you don't do something, Qiang might die!" said Master Shifu. But Quon just stood there with his arms crossed and smiling.

Qiang then sat up with a bloody mouth but then he wiped it off and showed a smile. Then he got up and went into his stance. The snake then flew down making distance between the two as she touched the ground.

"So, Qiang, I see you're ready for round 2" said the snake. Then she began to slither close to him until she was just 7 feet away.

"Hm...ready when you are, you creep" said Qiang. Titanoboa then flew into the sky and shot a ki-blast making Qiang do some back-flips to dodge it. Then she shot again and it almost got Qiang but it hit the ground making a loud noise as dirt shot up along with big rocks the size of Po.

The again she shot and didn't hit Qiang but made him fly to the ground. The snake shot ki-blast at a fast speed making Qiang roll over a lot in attempt to dodge them.

"Hold still you brat" said the snake. She shot again and it seemed that she gotten him but no. she shot again but Qiang just did a big back flip to dodge it. And more shots continued along with the dodges. Then the snake appeared behind Qiang and when he turned around he got hit by the tail of the snake and another to the fore head. The snake appeared in his front now and headbutt him in the jaw. Then she once again appeared behind Qiang just as he was turning around weakly then she tried to hit him with her tail but Qiang flew up. The snake appeared above Qiang.

"HHEYYAA" yelled the snake as she slammed her tail to the boy he dodged it by going left. Then both of them made distance on each other and went down to the ground.

"Hang in there Qiang" said Crane. Titanoboa then slither Quickly to Qiang and appeared behind him, Qiang turned around only to get headbutt on the head then slammed with her tail in the face which made him fly. Then she too took flight and in the air she hit Qiang in the jaw just as he was still in flight from the slam.

"Qiang!" yelled Bo.

"Good fight brat, but it must come to an end...hhheeeyyyaaa" yelled the snake as she shot a blast to Qiang which made him crush and go through two small mountains making them collapse.

"Argh...no Qiang" said Song.

"That was far too easy" said Titanoboa. Everyone just watched in horror.

"Fool!...you didn't listened to us, maybe you'll listen to this Your son is dead Quon he's dead!" yelled Master Shifu.

"You're wrong...maybe you can't sense his energy...but I can and so can Po, Qiao, and Hua" said Quon.

"Well Quon...i seems I have won, now that we got that little problem out of the way are you going to fight me or not." said the snake.

"No...take a look behind you" said Quon. Out from the rubble of thousands of rocks they all exploded in a white light and floated just as Qiang stood there covered in his golden aura and also his forehead was bleeding along with his mouth.

"Qiang!" said Song.

"Yeah!"yelled Qiang's sisters. Qiang then began to walk to the snake still with his golden aura. Qiang stopped just 5 feet away from the snake.

"Stop this senseless fighting...i really have no desire to kill you but if I have to I will" said Qiang.

"I will not stop...and did I just hear I threat of you killing me...what makes you think you have what it takes" said The snake

"Ever since I was little I had trouble controlling my temper...when I was 4 I stepped inside the training hall my first time ever Master Shifu and My father started to train me but what ever they did I couldn't do it...it was madning I couldn't stand not able to do something that my dad could do simply because I was his son...when I was 6 I was kidnapped by a fox and hidden away in the forest...luckily my dad found me and battled the fox but just 2 weeks before this he had broken his left leg. So I watched as the fox made short work out of my dad...from my point of view my dad should have been able to beat him even with both his legs broken, but the fox was not an ordinary villain...so I watched as my dad got choked single handed by the fox...i couldn't stand it, I couldn't stand seeing my dad suffer...then something happen...something snapped...all of my anger rose up and took over to a point that I could draw strength from it...and now I guess that's the reason my dad wanted me to fight you instead of Uncle Po fighting you because he knew that if baked me up into a corner I would snap." said Qiang.

"That's was a very interesting story...so interesting that it makes me want to see it for mySELF!" said the snake as she hit Qiang in the face the snake then appeared behind Qiang and hit him on the head making fall to the ground face down, then she began to put her tail on Qiang her and started to put force on it burring Qiang's face to the ground.

"Aaahhh oh no" said Monkey.

"Argh, Quon you can't let this go on, Titanoboa doesn't want to fight Qiang she want's to fight you" said Mantis but Quon just stood there smiling.

"Quon?" said Mantis.

"Don't Worry mantis...Qiang is going to win...trust me" said Quon.

"Qiang...come on give in to your anger, show me your hidden power its the only way to save yourself" said the snake as she continued to put pressure on Qiang head.

"You stupid runt!, Get Mad!" said Titanoboa but Qiang didn't do anything but let out small screams. The snake then picked up Qiang by the neck.

"do you hear me, get furious!" said the snake as she hit Qiang in the face again and again as he floated in the air tacking all the hits, then she slammed her tail hard which made Qiang fly to a big boulder and crush it. Then Qiang got up and Titanoboa slither fast and headbutt Qiang in the stomach and made him fly.

"Come on child, show me your power, defend your selfish self" said the snake as she rushed to Qiang to hit him with her heavy tail but Qiang flew up and powered up showing his golden aura and kicked the snake in the head making her fall to the ground.

"Yeah! go Qiang" said his girlfriend tigress. Titanoboa then stood up and her mouth was bleeding. She the wiped it off with her tail and looked at t.

"Well it looks like I still have work to do" said the snake.

"_That's right Titanoboa, keep on pushing Qiang until you backed him to a corner then he won't anywhere to go, but through you"_ thought Quon.

"_You can do this Qiang, show everyone what you're made off"_ thought Quon again

"Qiang...lets see if we can give your anger a nice start" said the snake as she shot a skinny dark purple beam from her tail but Qiang dodge it. And again she fired her beam and again and again Qiang dodged it.

"Be careful one touch from those beams and you're history" said Mantis. Again and again she fired and again and again he dodged. Then Qiang moved left flying low and the snake raced to him and wrapped her self on him. She began to squeeze Qiang making him yell out loud as she laughed.

"Think about it, a disappointing way to die and no one can stop me, except for you Qiang except for you" said Titanoboa.

"Quon!...stop him!" said Song.

"Come on Qiang, I know this hurts your bones, what are you waiting for" said the snake as Qiang continued to yell in pain.

"I can hear your bones beginning to brake, act now you fool" said Qiang.

"Argh grr...Quon you can keep standing there but I'm helping Qiang" said Monkey.

"No you're not!...you and I both know you're not strong enough to fight Titanoboa...so wait just a little bit longer" said Quon

"For what, for Qiang to die" said Mantis.

"No when Qiang is pushed to a corner he will awaken his inner power, and you'll watch as Qiang take down Titanoboa." said Quon.

"That's it...scream out get furious Qiang it make you angry that you're in pain" said the snake as she squeezed more on the golden tiger.

"enough of this Quon, you're wrong about Qiang...Qiang may have that power but it doesn't matter...he doesn't desire battle and mayhem like you" said Po Quon than looked back at him with a shocked face.

"Do you want to know what your son is thinking...he's not thinking about strength or powers...he's wondering why his father is standing there letting him die...your son maybe the most powerful thing in the world, but he's also a scared 9 year old boy" said Po as Quon stood there with a shocked face.

"I mine as well die than wait" said Po as Qiang was still screaming in pain by the hold of the snake. Then she let go of Qiang and the boy came crashing down.

"You stubborn brat, you refuse to fight back despite the pain that I gave you...but maybe you'll respond much better to the pain of your precious friends. At that moment Qiang's eyes shot open.

"What are you planing to do" said Qiang.

"I'm going to do whatever to unleash your hidden power, and if your dear friends end up dead than you can blame yourself fro being so damn stubborn" said Titanoboa.

"Please don't do this...if you unleash my power I will not stop it, I'll destroy you" said Qiang.

"Oh Qiang...I'll promise you that I'll stop you" said the snake. Qiang got angry and tried attacking the snake but he got hit by her tail and send back to a boulder.

"That's it Qiang, let it all go" said the snake. Then she began to look at the cliff.

"Hmm lets see...1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14...ha funny I saved the exact number of my finest warriors" said Titanoboa then she whistled to the ocean that was close by and out came 14 lions, cheetahs, cougars, jaguars, tigers, all of them in there.

"No guys...those on the cliff are your enemies give them pain, kill them if it pleases you" said the snake.

"Hop to it" said the snake as the 14 warriors took flight to the cliff.

"Oh my god. Guys be on your best guard they're all immensely strong" said Quon.

"Aghr...come on" said Master Shifu.

"Hhahahaha...try...they may not seem like much but they prove to be one tough opponent hahaha" said the snake as Qiang stood there watching almost shaking. The warrior began fighting. Master Shifu took on a cougar with a sword, Song with a female tiger, Tigress with a lioness, Jia with a jaguar, Hua with a cheetah, Bo with a tiger, Qiao with a jaguar, (Daughter) Tigress with a jaguar, Po with a lion, Crane with a cougar, Mantis with a jaguar, Viper with a female tiger, Monkey with a jaguar, and Quon with a lion. Every one was fighting. Qiang just stood there with his mouth open. Then the lion came and hit Quon right in the jaw and another one to the jaw again then a kick to the face and a punch to the stomach then a headbutt to the back and a punch to the face.

"Quon!" said Po then the lion punched him in the face. Monkey then got punched in the face by the jaguar. Monkey grabbed his staff and hit the jaguar on it's face making him fly.

"Hey Crane, Mantis Quon is still warn out from his fight with the snake...we have to protect him" said Monkey as the jaguar came back to punch him but Monkey grabbed his punch and swing him around and around until he let go and landed with the cougar that crane was fighting.

"Mantis jump" said Monkey as he delivered a kick to the jaguar Mantis was fighting which made him fall outside the cliff. Punch to a punch was delivered to Quon the lion held up his fist but it got grabbed by Crane and Mantis grabbed the other paw and both kicked the lion to the outside of the cliff.

"Thanks you guys" said Quon.

"No need to thank us, we're a team" said Crane.

(Mother) Tigress went for a knee to the ribs but the lioness blocked it and did a ki-blast on her chest and made her fly to a boulder. Song was blocking every hit and so were the children. Hua was having a rough time and then Bo came and kicked off the cheetah.

"Thanks Bo" said Hua as Bo fought the cheetah. Then one of the animals that was outside the cliff on the ground came from under Hua and kicked her to the back making her fall close to were Qiang and Titanoboa was.

"Get up Sister" said Qiang. Hua was getting to her knees until the cheetah came with a knee to her back making her scream.

"Haaaa!" yelled Qiang. Then the cheetah started Kicking her in the ribs on the ground.

"_I..I can't let those evil monster kill my friends"_ Thought Qiang.

A tiger then appeared and kneed Crane in the stomach. Mantis then got punched in the back. Monkey was there as he took in blows to the stomach. Tigress then again came crushing down. Quon was breathing heavenly and was really tired as for the other one fighting him he was laughing. Qiang's fur began to spike up a little bit as he stood there.

"Ahh your energy is rising...That's good now take that anger and feed off of it...use it to unleash your hidden power before it's too late for your dear friends" said the snake.

"Just take a look out there...no one but Po and Master Shifu can still defend themselves...not even our father, the great Quon Han...he too will die." said the snake. A kick was given to Crane in the beak. Hua was still in the ground as the guy kicked her ribs. Po then punched the guy but he came with a kick to the face.

"Monster" said Mantis as he tried to him the cheetah but then he got slapped into a rock. Qiang stood there with his mouth open. A lion then kneed Quon in the stomach which made him spill out blood. Then he came down on the ground and tried to lift himself up.

"Argh...guys I'm sorry...I..I just didn't think it was going to end up this way" said Quon. Qiang was still standing there then he closed his eyes.

"_Why did you do this dad, why did you count on me so much...If you're so sure that I have all this power then tell me how to use it...i wanna help...i wanna save you dad, but I can't I don't know how, I'm too afraid to do this alone" _thought Qiang. Crane received another kick to the face which made him hit the floor. Hua then got thrown to a rock. Master Shifu then hit the cougar with his staff but with amazing speed the cougar kneed Master Shifu in the stomach and double axed handle him on the back making fall to the ground. Quon then got punched in the face and again and again until he kicked him in the face. Master Shifu then stood up and jumped and hit the cougar in the face. Po then flew up and started to give off ki-blast **(His best friend is Quon so yeah he taught him)**but the opponent just dodged them. Quon was on the ground as the lion got on Quon started punching them blow after blow to the face. Hua then got picked up by her feet and slammed down hard.

"No more!" said Qiang with tears in his eyes not yet falling. Mantis just got treated like a fly and was being slapped on the ground. The tears of Qiang finally fell.

"I'm telling you not to do this" said Qiang.

"Hm...play time is over boys...you can kill them now" said the snake.

"Noooooooo!" yelled Qiang as his fur began to spike up more.

"_Good, good...just one more push it's all he needs" _thought Titanoboa.

"Hey hurry up...first one with a kill wins a prize" said the snake. Then Quon came flying to Qiang's feet. Qiang stood there.

"Qiang...let it go" said Quon.

"Titanoboa is such a being...i know how you feel Qiang...you are gentle you don't like to hurt, but it is because you cherish life that you must protect it" said Quon as she struggle to even get to his knees.

"This family reunion is killing me, it's nice to have a father and Son moment but I guess ill be doing this my way" said the snake.

"Please Qiang...you have the strength just let it go" said Quon. At that moment Titanoboa closed in to Quon and grabbed him by the throat and stabbed him in the stomach with her sharp tail. Qiang's eyes shot open.

"You could have saved your father, but no you have to play Mr. hard to get" said the snake.

"_Fa...Father...you always taught me the best and for the best, you loved me everyday of my life, you believed in me through the worst battles were it was up to me and here too...and...and I let you die...i can't do that, I won't watch it anymore..I I feel it slipping...and I wont watch this anymore" _thought Qiang.

"HHEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAEEEAAAA!" screamed Qiang just as his golden Aura over took him once again. The snake stood there with a shocked face and everyone looked back at the two.

Qiang stood there in his golden aura with an electric aura too. As his tears flew up to the sky and banished. Qiang's turned his face to an angry and emotionless expression. Qiang has awaken his hidden powers as he stood there with his fur a little bit longer and more spiked up and his stripes gone. Titanoboa will now fight 9 years in the making in the next chapter of In Search Of Life 2!

**Hey Guys that was chapter 15, most of this is from the battle of Gohan and Cell episode 169 Children of Cell attack. So anyways please review and have a nice day...or night.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: **Golden Tiger 2 Qiang!**

**Hey guys we start off the chapter with more about Qiang releasing his power okay. **

"Hheeeeeeaaaaaaaaaa...huaaaaaaaaahaaauuuuuu...haaaaaauaaaaaauauaaa!" screamed Qiang as the ground broke from his feet. Then he stood there still charging his attack as he was covered in his golden aura with rocks flying everywhere.

"Hahaha...hahaha" said the snake in a giggle.

"Aahhh...it's unreal" said Master Shifu.

"This is it" said Po.

"Qiang's releasing his energy" said Monkey.

"Qiang" said (Daughter) Tigress on the ground. The ground was shacking to Qiang's power. Quon then got thrown to a mountain and collapsed.

"Argh..outta boy Qiang" said Quon.

"Hahahaha...So that's it huh...you're making the same mistake your father did boy...don't think that you'll be able to beat just by powering up" said the snake.

A tiger that Po was fighting laughed a little and delivered a punch to Po in the face. A jaguar threw Bo to a boulder. A cheetah then picked up Song and kneed her in the face making her hit the ground hard. The cougar then delivered a kick to master Shifu and grabbed his paw and began swinging him and let go making crash with a rock. Quon the got picked up by the throat and punched in the face then kicked in the stomach making him fly. Qiang's electric aura began to show.

"Stop it!..." yelled Qiang making Titanoboa look at him in shock.

"That's enough!" yelled Qiang as Song got kicked in the face and Po got kicked into the ground by a lion and a jaguar.

"Tell them to stop it!" yelled Qiang still in his auras.

"Aahhh..." said the snake as rocks from Qiang's feet stood up.

"That's the way...let it all go" said the snake.

"Eerrr,,argh... ugh" said Qiang as he set his eyes on the snake. Then five stripes from his right arm disappeared. His arms got bigger and so did his legs.

"Hhhhheeeeeaaaaaaaaaaeeeaeeea eaaaeaaaa" screamed Qiang yet again.

"Incredible" said the snake as a cloud of dirt over took the area. Quon smiled. Then a cloud of dirt over took the area where Qiang was only his shadow was visible but his electric aura was blue and angry.

"Haha" laughed Quon as everyone looked back at the smoke. When the smoke cleared it showed a bigger and stripe-less golden tiger boy with electricity here and there covered with a golden aura.

"What you done to my family and friends, will never be forgiven" said Qiang in a deeper voice. The ascended golden tiger began to move close to the snake which she was shacking. Then she smiled in relief.

"Aaahhh...finally you have shown your true colors...now I can have a proper challenge" said the snake. Then Qiang set his eyes in a bag full of healing grapes. And with amazing speed he lifted his arms and pulled and brought with him the bag.

"What..my healing grapes...how on earth did you get them...give them back" said the snake with a shocked face. She than tried to grab them but Qiang disappeared and reappeared to a tiger who was messing with Song.

"Grrrrrr" growled the tiger but Qiang didn't make any sound just his electricity was heard. The Tiger then went for Qiang but Qiang moved his head and the tiger passed him then Qiang gave him a chop to the back of the neck taking the tigers head off and exploding into a purple dust.

"After all the time we spent trying to kill these creatures, Qiang does it in one chop" said Master Shifu.

"Qiang you're amazing" said Po. But Qiang just stood there.

"Haha...i told you so" said Quon holding his stomach thank god the snakes tail wasn't big or penetrated much of Quon's insides. Song then pushed a rock out of the way and stood up.

"Qi...Qiang" said the snow leopardess. Qiang then looked over his shoulder were Hua was with two jaguars and she...well...she was on the ground. Qiang then moved with amazing speed and was there in less of a second in a blink of an eyes or less.

"Huh...but how" said the snake.

"He's so fast" said Master Shifu.

"He did it right he increased his strength with out losing speed" said (Mother) Tigress. The jaguars gave of growls warning Qiang to stay back but his electricity responded better. A jaguar took Hua from the collar at the back of the neck. The jaguar giggled and held his claws close to Hua's neck. But Qiang was closing in, his claws then he made them longer and touched Hua's neck not penetrating it. Qiang then stopped on his tracks. Then the two jaguars faces lighten with shock as Qiang extended his right arm. The jaguar growled and positioned his claws more to Hua's neck.

"Ah...Qiang brother...don't worry about me, just make this stop" said Hua. Qiang didn't say anything. A jaguar from the two got scared and flew up to the sky.

"Do it Qiang!" said Hua with tears rolling down her cheeks. Qiang then began making a light blue energy ball. The jaguars face was full of worry. Then he flew up and gave Qiang some ki-blast. Qiang then looked over his shoulder. Everyone in the cliff was amazed then from the ki-blast a huge cloud of dirt over came them. The jaguar smiled, But Titanoboa quickly moved her eyes up. The jaguar then turned around and found Qiang holding Hua over his shoulder with the bag of grapes. Then in an instant he appeared next to Song and laid Hua there next to her, Song was now standing up. Qiang then disappeared and reappeared behind the jaguar who was beating his sister earlier and with an angry cry the jaguar turned around only to be kicked in the face, with the kick taking his head with it and exploding into purple dust.

"I..I can't believe what I'm seeing" said Master Shifu.

"Hahaha" said Quon in a whisper who was now being accompanied with his friends and family.

"Rrgh...grrh..grghgr..grrr" was all the snake could say. Qiang then with out moving from his kicking pose lowered his eyes then went down to the ground in a straight line.

"_So this is the hidden Power Quon was bragging about...hm well let's just see it against all 12 of them"_ thought Titanoboa as she just rolled her eyes to the other warriors of hers. Then one by one they all started forming a Circe around Qiang. Then 2 of them went for Qiang but a cloud overtook them along with some light. The warriors kept flying by Qiang trying to get him but he dodged them. Then 2 of the warrior went for Qiang together.

"Haaaaa!" screamed Quon as he punched the 2 poor jaguars on the face. Then one tried to grab him from behind but Qiang turned around and kicked the tiger in the stomach making him explode in the purple dust. All of the warriors backed away a little not wanting to be them who will explode next. Then one came to Qiang, the little golden tiger threw the bag of grapes up and came to a punch in the chest to the one who was coming at him. Then an elbow to the one who tried to catch him off guard. Then a punch to another one then a kick to the stomach followed by a back punch to the face. The three warrior fell on the ground catching their breaths or spitting out blood. Then from the sky the bag came down and Qiang lifted up his paw and in the exact spot where he threw the bag it came down on his paw. The paw of a warrior in the ground scratched the dirt making the aware that he was still alive. Then he looked at the other warrior who were in a circle too scared to fight Qiang. Qiang then put his paws together in the form of that pose that tigress always makes the bow stance and the paws together.

"I guess I'll fight these three instead...at least they're brave enough" said Qiang as a red ball started glowing from his paws.

"Lighting...STRIKE!" yelled Qiang as a beam came from out of his paws directly at the warriors. In a second an exploding as heard and when the smoke cleared the scared warriors were dead all 8 of them. Then the three warriors that were left stood up and Qiang lifted his arms up.

"Hheeeeaaaaaeeeaaaaaaa" with that all the three warriors went crashing somewhere in boulder, small mountains, the ground it self.

"He just blew those things off, with nothing but his energy" said Master Shifu.

"And look he's perfectly calm, it's like he hasn't even warmed up yet" said Monkey. Po then came flying to Quon who was in company of all his friend except for him.

"Quon are you okay buddy" said Po.

"Yeah I'm fine...didn't I tell you..he's going to do it Po..hahaha" said Quon with a little laugh.

"Argh...Qiang" said Song. Then the warriors came out of rock who were above them. Qiang stood there with out his golden aura but still powerful. Then a lion flew up and a tiger went underground. The lion then threw a sharp-edge energy disk that would cut through anything. Qiang then flew up avoiding the attack. But two of the warriors followed him in the sky.

"Lighting Gun!" said a tiger.

"Green fury" said another.

"What that's my attack!" said Quon.

"No kidding he used my green fury" said Po. The beams collided with Qiang but it wasn't noticeable because of the smoke coming from it...then the third warrior came in front of the beams.

"Hahaha...Tiger soul!" screamed the tiger as he put his hands together and out came an orange beam directly at the clashing beams.

"What...now he used my attack?!" said (Mother) Tigress. Then the beams collied with one another directly at Qiang and exploded.

"No! Qiang" yelled Song. Titanoboa was smiling and so were her warriors then their faces showed the look of _Impossible!. _When the smoke cleared Qiang was still there floating with his angry emotionless face.

"argh...Heeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaa" screamed Qiang as he stood there and powered up making white beams out of his power that followed the warriors. The two warriors flew faster but the white beams caught them and Qiang appeared behind a jaguar as he was flying.

"Like I said before, I will never forgive you" said Qiang as he tighten his fist and punch the stomach of the jaguar making him into two pieces and then exploding into purple dust. The tiger then went low to a rock, but Qiang appeared behind him and kicked him into two pieces and exploded into the purple dust. The lion was flying in the air as fast as he could but Qiang appeared in-front of him and punch him trough two mountains and before he reach the bottom Qiang was right there and kicked the lion which made him explode into purple dust. The forearm of the lion was on the ground and Qiang stepped on it making it explode into purple dust.

"Argh..grrhg...grggh...look at what you done!" said the snake. Qiang then looked at the snake but they were from a distance of 25 feet.

"Nothing is stopping Qiang now...he finally learned how to tap into his power at will" said Bo.

"Now is time to pay Titanoboa. It is time to face up to your crimes" said Quon as Po helped him stand up.

"Pass these around Jia!" said Qiang as he threw the bag to Jia.

"No problem, Qiang" said Jia. Then Qiang began to rise up with his golden aura from the hole he was in and with his electricity going wild. Then he put himself on the ground 6 feet away from the snake. Titanoboa was angry showing her fangs dripping with venom, but Qiang stood there. Jia went to (Daughter) Tigress since she was closer.

"Hey sis...here Qiang said to eat these" said Jia as she put a red grape in the mouth of her sister. Tigress then chewed and she rose up without a scratch on her.

"Wow...i..i feel like knew again" said Tigress as she gave a test jump. Jia moved on to Qiao she was resting on a boulder.

"Hey...here eat up" said Jia tossing Qiao a grape.

"Thanks, but I need more than just one grape you know" said Qiao as she swallowed the grape and her scratches and bruises faded.

"Oh..wow" said Qiao. Jia than moved on to Hua who was still trying to get to her knees.

"Hey Hua, here eat up girl" said Jia. Hua then reached with her arm shacking and took the grape and ate it. Then she rose up surprised.

"What..oh my god that is so awesome...and..Jia..Qiang is" Jia interrupted her.

"Amazing...he's transformed into a whole new being' said Jia.

"Is like he became a man" said Bo know healed by the grape.

"I can't believe how strong he became" said Crane.

"Yeah got that right" said Jia.

"Anyways guys you need to find somewhere else to go...I'll stay behind and give the others a grape" said Jia as everyone stood there looking at Qiang.

"Go!" said Jia. Then Bo flew away to a safer place and all of his friends and family joined them except the adults. Qiang stood there then got into his horse stance. Then went for the snake.

"Yes!" said the snake as she was going to slam him with her tail but Qiang appeared in the sky.

The snake went for Qiang and Qiang kicked but Titanoboa did the same trick that Qiang did to her,

"Here you go mom" said Jia as she gave Tigress a grape.

"Thank you sweetheart" said Tigress as she went to were the children were.

"Here you go daddy" said Jia as Po ate the grape.

"Wooah man I feel great, thanks Jia" said Po giving her a father hug.

"Haha no prob. Dad" said Jia. Po let her down and she went to Quon.

"Mr. Quon here, it will heal you" said Jia.

"Thanks Jia" said Quon as he ate the grape ad his bleeding hole healed.

"Wooah man that is one awesome fruit" said Quon.

"Mrs. Han here, for you" said Jia as she gave Song a grape.

"Thank you Jia you're awesome" said Song as she got up and ate the grape and felt better.

"Wow awesome" said Son. Jia then gave one to the five then Master Shifu.

"Thank you Jia" said Master Shifu.

"No problem grandpa" said Jia leaving Shifu twitching his ear. Everyone then went to were the kids and Tigress were to watch the fight. The snake then went full out on Qiang trying to hit him but all of her attacks got dodged.

"Argh...stop mocking me" said Titanoboa. Then she slammed her tail but Qiang blocked it with his forearms and elbow. Then Qiang went for a punch and kick combination but they got dodged but they were hard to dodge. Then they fought with tail colliding with knuckle...each blow connected making mountains explode. Master Shifu stood there breathless.

"Ar...ac..is like Qiang isn't even trying" said the red panda.

"Ha...now I get it...i was wondering why you fought Titanoboa first...you knew that you couldn't win...you went first so Qiang could see how the snake fought didn't you" said Monkey.

"Is..is that true Quon" said Song. Quon then looked at the sky were Qiang was fighting and smiled.

"Haaaa!" yelled the snake as she threw a ki-blast from her mouth but Qiang deflected it then she came at full speed and tried to hit Qiang but she missed. Qiang went down to the ground and she followed and tried to hit Qiang but missed. Then Qiang stood there in the sky a couple of feet away from the angry looking snake. Then once again they collided with every hit making a big bang. Then Qiang landed next to (Daughter) Tigress looking up at the snake.

"Haaa...you're mine" said the snake as Qiang grabbed Tigress and disappeared before the snake hit the ground making it shatter and an exploding from her tail hitting the ground. Titanoboa was angry, furious in fact as she found her tail in the ground. The snake looked up to were was everyone in another cliff and Qiang was right there in the middle.

"arghrg...how did he do that" said the snake.

"Qiang...you're so.." but before Tigress could finished with her sentence Qiang began moving down to were the snake was.

"That's it...Qiang" said Quon.

"Well it looks like watching the fight between you and the snake really helped him out" said Po.

"Thanks, but I doubt it...right now, Qiang is way beyond needing my help" said Quon.

"He..he is?" said Monkey.

"Yeah,...I'll say, he's winning" said Mantis.

"Is almost too good to be true" said Viper.

"Haaargh!" yelled the snake as she went for a hit but Qiang dodged it limbo style. He went for a kick but missed. Qiang looked up and saw the snake in the sky and flew over to her.

"Heeeaaaaaa!" yelled the snake as she tried to hit Qiang but all got dodged.

"Why!...do my hits always miss you" said the snake as she continued to try and hit Quon.

"Enough of this!" said the snake again

"Haaaaa!" screamed the snake but all that she got was a small mountain, not Qiang. She looked everywhere and found him in the sky looking down on her. She turned around and looked a him but he was gone and was 2 feet away from her.

"Argh..you!" said Titanoboa. Then she began to get mad she started building up power and unleashed it and destroyed a whole mountain. When the smoke cleared all was rubble and more dirt but Qiang was still there 2 feet away from her. Then Qiang went down to the ground and looked back at her.

"Arghhrgh...I've had it!" yelled the snake.

"Don't get too confident, for I have yet to show you my true power" said the snake

"And you will see soon enough" said the snake.

"Can it!" said Qiang making the snake flinch.

"Ahh...aghhh well let's how you do against me when I fight at full strength" said the snake.

"What!...you mean she wasn't even trying up until now" said Crane.

"Oh great" said Mantis.

"Were is he hiding his power" said Master Shifu.

"He's bluffing, he's trying to scare Qiang" said Po.

"Hhaaaaaaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeeee eeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" screamed the snake as her purple aura over took her. The ground was shacking once again and rocks along with dirt were flying everywhere.

"I've been waiting for you to turn it up" said Qiang.

"Well I guess this shoots my opinion out the window" said Po.

"Argh...incredible" said Master Shifu as he too along with everybody was covering their faces from getting hit by rocks.

"Don't give up now Qiang" said Song.

"I don't believe this" said Crane.

"It's seems like it's getting stronger" said Mantis.

"The whole planet is shacking" said Bo. The shacking was even reached the C.O.G.J where Meili was along with Lei.

"You know I really don't like my things flying around my room" said Lei.

"So what I don't like my tea dancing around the table and you don't see me crying about it" said Meili on her sofa.

"One of these days...just one of these days" said Lei.

"Hhheeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaa!" kept screaming the snake. The ground shook and dirt and rocks were flying everywhere.

"Wooaaahhh!" yelled (Mother)Tigress about to fly because of the wind but Po got her.

"Thanks babe honey" said Tigress as Po smiled.

"You're not getting away from me that easy" said Po.

"Heeeaaaaaaaaaaa!" screamed the snake as it grew longer by 7 more feet and got stronger, faster, etc. With her skin being more unpenetrable. Qiang just stood there with his bio-electricity looking at the snake.

"I think it's time to found out what Titanoboa can really do" said Quon.

"It's amazing...he's making the whole earth shake." said Monkey.

"This freak it out of control...but how do you stop someone with that kind of power" said Tigress (Mother).

"Go...do it Qiang is all up to you" said ( Daughter) Tigress.

"Haa...so child are you feeling heavy under the weight of my power" said the snake.

"...Is that all you got" said Qiang.

"Ha...heheehaha" giggled the snake then with amazing speed she slammed her tail in Qiang's face, Qiang didn't move his feet but his body did move from the impact.

"Damn he's Qiang" said Monkey.

"His speed has increased as much as his power, incredible" said Master Shifu. The snake was still in her position of the hit smiling then she flinched at seeing Qiang look at her. Qiang's bio-electricity was angry as it moved from place to place like raging fire. Then the snake snake lifted her tail looking for another hit, but Qiang with speed delivered a punch to her stomach with his left paw. The expression on the snake's face changed from angry too I dieing. She went back a little holding her stomach as blood was pouring out of her mouth. She got angry again and raised her tail looking for another punch but then Qiang came with an uppercut. She went flying but caught her self. She tried to slither but the pain didn't not cooperate. She then began to fall once in a while spitting out blood.

"This...can't be!" said the snake.

"He only had two punches and made contact...then why do I feel so damaged" said the snake.

"I have a feeling that Qiang just won" said Po.

"Remember Po, it's not over until is over" said Tigress.

"I don't want to interrupt but I think Po is right" said Crane as Quon stood there smiling feeling proud. Qiang stood there looking at the broken down snake as his raging electricity was going on like crazy.

"This ends here Titanoboa!"

**Hey guys that was Chapter 16, you liking it so far, we're almost close to the end...most of this is from the episode 170 The Unleashing and episode 171 the unstoppable Gohan...please review on this and have yourself s a good day...or night**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: **The New Protectors Of China**

Qiang stood there as he was 10 feet away from the beat up Titanoboa who only received no more than 3 hits.

"Eeerrrreeerrrrggrrr" was all the snake could snake as Qiang looked at her still emotionless. Then Qiang started to walk towards the snake. Titanoboa shot her eyes a little bit open as she saw Qiang coming to her. Qiang stopped and looked at the much taller but powerless snake as they stood 3 feet from each other.

"Eeeerrr...you're as foolish as your father...eeeerrrr is time for you to learn some respect!" said the snake as Qiang stood there emotionless looking her in the eyes. The the snake tried to hit Qiang but Qiang blocked it with his forearm...so the snake attacked again and again slamming her tail on his forearm.

"Aaahhh...now fight me!" yelled the snake as he slammed her tail again on his forearm but Qiang caught her tail as the snake flinched.

"Aaaaaaahhh...wwhooaaa!" screamed Qiang as he kicked the face of the snake making her scrape the ground.

"Arghghrrgh...i will not be humiliated by a child!...this has gone far enough, I am tired of playing these games" said the snake as she picked her self up and powered up to where her purple aura was showing.

"_This is Impossible...I'm the strongest there is, this throne will be mine...I'm the rightful owner, it is impossible for a child to defeat me, I'm the ultimate fighter, I have no equal, but somehow this brat is different...if I have to prove myself like so many times during these millions of years then so be it, but this will be the last time!" _thought the snake in her head as Qiang was walking towards her which made her retreat a little.

"EeeerrrrAAAHAAAAAHHHHH!" yelled the snake as she made an energy disc with her mouth and tail, the disk can cut through anything.

"Look out!" yelled Crane.

"Qiang" said Song. Quon just stood there.

"Death!...DISK!" yelled the snake as she threw the purple disks at the golden tiger child. Titanoboa then signaled the disk to collide with Qiang, but Qiang caught them by the side which they rotated in.

"What!" said Monkey

"Woah he caught them, he caught the disks" said Crane.

"Impossible" said Master Shifu.

"Qiang" said Mantis.

"_That's it Qiang, use your training" _thought Quon in his head.

"Eeerr...errr...heeeaaayyaaa!" yelled Qiang as he blew up the disks with his aura.

"You little fool" said the snake...i will show you what true power is" yelled the snake as she flew into the sky.

"Eeerrr...Green fury!" said the snake as she fired the beam.

"Heeaaahahahahahahahaha...you're doomed no one can stop this" said he snake as she laughed.

"Hm...watch and learn" said Qiang as he deflected the attack.

"Curse you...eeerrrrrr" said the snake as she went to the ground.

"Eeerrr...rapid death" said the snake as she fired multiple purple beams, but the all went through Qiang.

"What...he's still standing!" said the snake.

"_Those beams went right trough him...impossible"_ thought the snake.

"Look guys, the tables have turned on Titanoboa, Qiang got her" said Monkey.

"Yeah, It's unbelievable...wow do you think he can beat him this time" said Crane.

"He will" said Song as Qiang was walking toward the snake. Titanoboa's face was in shock and with a lot of scared showing.

"What are you so afraid of Titanoboa, isn't this what you wanted...I warned you, I told you what would happen if you pushed me too far...but you didn't listen...you forced me to awaken my hidden power, and now that you've seen it you are afraid, because you know that I'm going to destroy you" said Qiang as the snake flinched like crazy and flew up in the sky making Qiang stand there slowly moving his head up.

"Alright I think the snake is chickening out" said Mantis as Titanoboa was up there high in the sky.

"LLLIIIGGGHHHT" started saying the snake.

"No...don't do it Titanoboa" said Quon. As Qiang stood there.

"Hahaha...there you go now try and stop this...I'm going to blow up this planet and there's nothing you can't do...IIINNGG!" said the snake as the blue beam in her tail started making a giant ball.

"Qiang get out of there he's crazy" yelled Tigress (Daughter) but Qiang stood there looking up in his golden aura with his bio-electricity going wild.

"GUUNNNN!" yelled the snake as she released the massive beam.

"NNNOOOOOOOO!"yelled Quon as everyone stood there with their mouth open with the blue light shining on them.

"No...not like this...eeerr" said Master Shifu.

"Silver.." said Qiang.

"Qiang get out of there" yelled Song.

"Star..." said Qiang

"Qiang!" yelled Tigress.

"WISH!" yelled Qiang as he launched from his paws a huge silver beam at the up coming beam.

"No what have you done" said the snake as Qiang's beam took the blue beam of energy up to he snake.

"Noo!eeerrerree" said the snake as she tried to prevent the energy from hitting her.

"No...eeerr I can't stop" said the snake.

"Nnooaaaaahhhh" yelled the snake as the beams exploded in the sky and a couple of minutes later the snake came crashing down broken and burned.

"Qiang...you...you did" said Song.

"It's not over yet" said Quon.

"You...foolish...little...brat..you thought that that pathetic beam would destroy me!...well think again I have my own little secret" said the snake as she started to glow white.

"Hahahahaha...i will destroy this planet and all of you...Hahaha Death roll!" yelled the white glowing snake as she launched a beam toward all of the group and the earth.

"Nnooo...that is by far stronger than Qiang's silver star wish!" yelled Quon.

"Hm...you fool I gave you a chance to not to die and you blew it, well this ends now, you have lived long enough...too long for my taste" said Qiang as the beam headed toward him.

"Pure..." said Qiang as Quon covered everyone with his aura; protecting them.

"Star" said Qiang.

"Qiang get in here!" yelled Song.

"FLASH!" screamed Qiang as he launched a beam 100 times stronger than the one he threw before or the one coming towards him.

"What that is not possible I'm...the strongest" said the snake as the beams collided and Qiang's beam was going directly at the snake's."What noooo" said the snake.

"Hhhaaaaaa!" yelled Qiang as the snake found her self inside the beam of Qiang.

"Ahaaahhh NNOOOOO!" yelled the snake as the beam went outside the earth's atmosphere and exploded along with the terrifying snake. Everything was white but then it all was normal again.

"So Long" said Qiang as he went from his powerful Golden Tiger 2 to his normal white fur and crashed on the ground with a smile. Quon closed his aura and looked at Qiang from a far distance.

"HE DID IT!" yelled Viper.

"Qiang!" said everyone as they went running or flying to the white tiger boy on the ground.

"Qiang, dude you won" said Bo as Qiang opened one eye and smiled.

"Son you are the best" said Quon as he picked Qiang up.

"Thanks daddy" said Qiang as he gave out.

"Qiang!" yelled Mantis.

"Don't worry Mantis, he's just tired from all the fighting" said Quon as everyone relaxed. The group then teleported to the Center where they found Cool air and food and an infirmary room.

"Wooahh you're back I was worried sick with all the earthquakes and stuff" said Meili.

"Yeah can you give Qiang an energy pill just to make the trip to the emperor" said Quon.

"But you and Qiang are hurt you should rest first" said Meili.

"It will just take a second.

"Hmmm...fine here Qiang eat up" said Meili as Qiang shewed the pill and swallowed and gave back half of his energy.

"Oohh man this should be enough" said Qiang.

"Okay champ lets go...and oh I forgot do y'all want to come along too": said Quon.

"YES!" yelled everyone

"Okay then grab on" said Quon as they teleported to were the emperor was sitting and having a great feast with his people. Then they all gasped at seeing 15 bloody warriors.

"You majesty" said Quon as the group and him went down on one knee.

"Your majesty, Titanoboa has been eliminated" said Quon as everyone cheered loudly.

"Thank you young Quon for defeating that beast thank you" said the emperor as he shook Quon's hand rapidly.

"Oh with all do respect, I did not defeat the snake" said Quon as everyone, except the group, raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Who was it then...was it you dragon warrior" said the emperor.

"No, I'm sorry that monster was by far superior to me" said Po.

"Then Who" aid the cheetah.

"It was this little warrior" said Quon as he padded Qiang on the back.

"What...hahahahaha" laughed the emperor along with everyone.

"Quon Han I know he's your son, but come on he's just a child...you're the legendary golden tiger I heard." said the emperor.

"Yes, but my son is one too" said Quon.

"Whaa-!" said everyone as Qiang turned into a golden tiger.

"Unreal" said A rhino. Then the emperor bowed to Qiang on one knee.

"Thank you brave soul for your duties to safe this city, thank you" said the emperor.

"Haha you're very welcome" said Qiang as he went back to his original white tiger form. The emperor retreated back to his throne weakly and signaled Qiang and Quon to come.

"Everyone listen...i have an announcement!" said the old and weak emperor.

"I...have decided that my time is up" said the emperor as everyone gasped.

"I have lived a good life, but I need someone to take over...my son is a fool for wasting his life with alcohol, he is not the one for the throne...but you young Quon Han showed that you are" said the emperor as everyone gasped.

"What...what do you mean" said Quon.

"Quon Han...i announce you to be the rightful Emperor and you young Qiang Han announce you to be the rightful King" said the emperor as he touched the shoulder of Qiang and Quon.

"Please...take care of this country...for...me..ah" then on his throne the emperor died giving Quon the throne of emperor of China and Qiang the throne of King Of China.

"Your majesty" said Quon as he saw the emperor last tear dripping down his cheek.

_**Next day **_

Everyone in Gongmen city was walking to the burial of the old emperor along with the new king and emperor. They set him down 6 feet under and started putting back the dirt.

"May this man...rest...in...peace" said the priest.

**3 days later.**

Everyone was back too the jade palace.

"Well 'your majesty'...I believe this is our good bye" said (Mother) Tigress.

"What do you mean, I will come visit y'all, I promise" said Quon in a golden vest along with golden pants.

"Tigress come on stop crying I'll come visit you I promise" said Qiang as Tigress hugged the white tiger boy.

"I know but ill miss you not seeing you around" said Tigress.

"I'm sorry, but I'm King now I got duties to do" said Qiang in his silver vest with silver pants.

"I love you" said Tigress with tears rolling down her cheek.

"I love you too" said Qiang as he gave Tigress a kiss.

"Well is been fun, I wish I could stay" said Hua and Qiao to everyone of their friends in he jade palace...which was Tigress, Jia, Bo, Ài, Daiyu, and Lifen.

"Song, I will miss you" said Viper as she gave Song a hug.

"I'll miss you too Viper" said Song.

"Hey Song, I guess this is good bye" said Tigress.

"No it ain't, I will visit I promise" said Song as she and Tigress hugged.

"Po my man" said Quon as he high fived Po.

"This is it right" said Po a little sad.

"Of course not...you can visit me and I can visit you" said Quon as they hugged like males. Everyone gave each other farewell and said their goodbyes.

"Well everybody see you later" said Quon as everybody waved and the Han family Disappeared into their castle.

"Well they're gone, I will sure miss them" said everyone as they went inside except Tigress, mother Tigress and Po.

"I love you Qiang" said tigress as she ran inside.

"Aaahh I will miss them": said Po.

"So...dragon warrior, you wanna have a little fun tonight" said Tigress sexually making her digits walk on Po's shoulder.

"Hmhmhmh...yes" said Po as he picked Up Tigress bridal style and went inside. Quon and his family went into their castle.

"Wow...this is so beautiful" said Song looking at the golden designs with red and blue colors.

"Yes...just wait until you see our bedroom" said Quon as Song gave him a passionate look.

"Wow...so dad wheres our bedrooms" said the children snapping Quon back to reality form getting zoomed in to the snow leopardess's beauty.

"ahem...yes um follow me" said Quon as the kids followed him up the stairs.

"For the King here" said Quon as he opened the door to show a big beautiful room with gold and silver on the walls.

"Wow...i love it" said Qiang.

"Now Hua this is your room" said Quon as he closed the door of Qiang and opened the bedroom of Hua which was a little far.

"Wow this is gorgeous" said Hua as she saw purple designs and purple everything.

"Okay Qiao here's yours" said Quon as he closed Hua's room and opened Qiao's room which was close.

"Wow...i love it" said Qiao as she jumped into her bed. Everything was blue exactly Qiao's favorite color. Quon closed the door and looked at Song.

"And now" said Quon picking Song up bridal style.

"Quon opened the door and it showed a big beautiful room with golden furniture with red diamonds and everything.

"Wow" said Song with her eyes opened in shock.

"What do you think" said Quon.

"Its beautiful" said Song as she sat down on a very comfortable bed.

"That's not all" said Quon as he threw the curtains from side to side and showed a beautiful view of Gongmen City.

"Oh my goodness" said Song as she placed her self on the glass. Quon then hugged her from behind and started kissing her neck making her purr.

"Alright big boy, I'll take you" said Song as she closed the curtains. From there on China had a new Emperor and King their names Qiang, and Quon Han the legendary golden tigers!.

**Hey There guys so that's the story _In Search Of Life 2: Like Father Like Son__,_ I really hope you enjoyed it please review on what you think I accept flames too, So if you didn't like a thing or the whole thing tell me, I like learning from my mistakes, anyways please review guys. I'm taking a break on writing, so until next time have a nice day...or night! **


End file.
